House of Cards
by DarkGirlX
Summary: While trying to put her life back together, she stumbled upon information that will rip it apart again. Will doing the right thing cost her everything? Or will it open up more possiblities than she had ever dreamed? TNA fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize them I don't own 'em. The OC's are mine as well as the idea for the story. It's fiction, it didn't really happen. Just the product of my imagination. Enjoy! Oh, yeah _Italics equal flashback,_ unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Nervously, she sat, trying not to fidget, while waiting for her companion to arrive. He had called her yesterday to request a meeting and she could only assume he had news for her. She had debated whether to go through with this for so long, now that it could be time to find out, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Knowing would change everything, even if she did nothing with the information. Then again, her thinking wasn't exactly clear on the subject. Her emotions had been on a rollercoaster ride for several months now, and she knew it was effecting her decisions on the matter at hand as well. Her mind drifted back in time, recalling the events that had led them up to this moment.

_She flew into the hospital doors, dodging patients and staff alike. Her only goal was to find her sister. The phone call from the hospital had not been reassuring and she was desperate to make sure all was well. She skidded to a halt in front of the ER desk. _

"_I'm looking for information about Katherine Taylor; she was brought in an hour ago. I'm her sister." She gasped out, somewhat out of breath. _

_The nurse looked at the woman before her and said gently. "Just a moment, I'll get her doctor for you to speak with. If you'll just have a seat, it won't take long."_

_Nodding, she took a seat as close to the desk as she could find. Her mind played the worst case scenarios over and over. What if it was too late? What if Katie never woke up? What if she didn't remember anyone? The thoughts kept coming until a voice brought her back to the present._

"_You must be Ms, Taylor, my name's Dr. Carter and I've been taking care of you sister. Please come into my office and I can tell you what we know so far." _

_He led the way into a small room that was dominated by a desk and three chairs. She sat and looked at him expectantly, wanting only to be told that her sister was fine and could go home soon. But that wasn't what was said. "Ms, Taylor-"_

"_Please, call my Crystal." Her voice was shaking almost as bad as her body._

"_Crystal, I'm afraid the news isn't good. Your sister was hit by a drunk driver approximately an hour and a half ago. She's suffered broken bones, a grade two concussion, as well as internal injuries. Her responses are weak at best and her vitals keep slipping. Does your sister have heart trouble?"_

_Near tears, Crystal could only nod her head. It was almost more than she could take. "Doctor, what's going to happen? Will she pull out of this?"_

_Dr. Carter pinched the bridge of his nose. It had never been easy giving out the news he was about to. "I'm afraid we've done all we can. Her blood pressure and heartbeat are erratic at best. To make the situation worse, Ms, Taylor has slipped into a coma. We revived her twice while we tried to stop the bleeding. We can continue to do that if you want, but I must tell you that each time weakens her heart even more with the strain of restarting again. The more we do, the more likely that she will have a heart attack. The decision is yours, Crystal. I am terribly sorry."_

For three days she had fought to keep her sister alive against doctor's advice, unable to let go. Until her brother had gotten there and reminded Crystal that there were other's to consider. Watching them pull the plug on life support and her sister taking her final breath was something she would never forget. She almost felt as if she were dying, too. The next days were all a blur for her. Sights, sounds, thoughts, they all mingled and merged together to create a pain she had never imagined. The day after the funeral her fragile world had been tipped over again…

"_I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here at your time of mourning. So, I'll get right to it. Ms. Katherine Taylor asked me several months ago to write up a will for her so that her estate could be settled without any hassles for her family. The main thing she was worried about was her daughter and who would care for her in the event that she could no longer do so. Allow me to read her words to you: 'I, Katherine Anna Taylor, being of sound mind and body do so swear that this document is my last will and testament and by so doing shall replace and nullify all other previous documents. In the matter of my daughter, Alyssa Brooke Taylor, I hear by leave her in the care of my sister, Crystal Sierra Taylor until such time as she is able to care for herself. In the matter of my home, I hear by leave…"_

_Nothing else said registered to her. She was going to be raising her eight month old niece. She had no idea when Katie had changed it. They had talked about Mike, their brother taking Brooke. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, questions, and fears. Was she capable of raising a child? What if she made a mistake and Brooke ended up hating her? Why did this have to happen?_

The next few weeks had consisted of Crystal adjusting to her new role in life. It had been filled with tears as she helped Mike clean out Katie's house, sad smiles as she watched Brooke playing or even sleeping and confusion while she attempted to rebuild life after her sister. They had been close, best friends even, Katie had been her source of comfort when she needed it and the one to force her to lighten up when she became too serious. She had never felt alone with Katie around, now that was gone. Even Mike had been forced to head back to his base, leaving her and Brooke behind to pick up the pieces. It had taken her almost three months to finally get up the courage to look through Katie's possessions. Tears had fallen from her eyes freely as, once again; she questioned everything she thought she knew…

_She sat in the floor of her home office, boxes, pictures, and letters spread all around her. She tried fighting back the tears, but gave up as she looked at the pictures her sister had treasured. There was the trip to Disney World when she was nine, the Christmas Mike and Katie turned sixteen, and the car with a giant red bow parked in the driveway. Her parents' 40th anniversary just months before they were taken away, the house warming party they had thrown for Crystal when she'd moved in._

_The pain had become almost bearable over the months, but reading her sister's words in her last letters to them was almost more than she could take. She didn't even remember the lawyer giving the envelopes to them, but there they were tossed among the pictures. Tears blurred the words so much that she wasn't sure if she was seeing the words Katie had give then lawyer for her or if her mind was playing tricks on her. _

'_Dear Crystal,_

_By now you've found out why Mr. White called you into his office along with Mike. Please, don't be upset that I didn't tell you. I know you, sissy, you'd just doubt yourself and try to convince me you weren't good enough. And that simply isn't true. I know that Brooke will be raised with love and understanding, because it's who you are. Don't think for a second that there was something you could have done to change whatever happened to me. All things happen for a reason and at the exact time when they are meant to. Don't mourn me, Crystal, instead live your life for me, knowing I love you and am watching over you. I know you're thinking that I'm another one that's left you, but I haven't. As long as you keep me in your heart, I'm there. Every rain drop that falls, know I'm crying with you, every bird that sings is me laughing with you. _

_The other pages in this letter contain information that you may or may not decide to use. Either way, I know you'll make the right choices. I know you'll be confused as to why I didn't tell you these things in person, to be honest, I don't know. If anything kept me from telling you, it was the fear that you would think less of me, and I couldn't stand that. So, I hid the truth of what happened the night Brooke was conceived. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, it has weight on my mind for so long, but I could never force the words out. _

_I love you, Mike and Brooke so much, don't ever forget that. Love my daughter as if she were your own, but don't let her forget about me…_

_All my love, _

_Katie'_

_Crystal had been stunned at what the other pages had said. Her mind unable to wrap around the idea that Katie had kept this from them all instead of letting those that loved her help. She went on to describe what transpired that night so long ago. The thought that anyone would want to hurt Katie was insane to her. She never named who had saved her, but Crystal felt she owed them her thanks and so much more. The rest of the letter was vague on details but she understood what was being said. Her sister, too shaken up to stay alone in an unfamiliar city, had went back with her saviors to help her calm down. 'I wasn't forced to; I want you to know that,' her letter went on to say.' I wanted to, even if that makes me a bad person. I knew it would only be a one time thing, but I didn't care. It was worth it to have my angel. I'd do it again in a heartbeat, know that now.'_

It had taken her days and many phone calls to Mike for her to decide what to do. She knew that she couldn't keep the information to herself in good conscious. She had to at least find him and let him know he was a father, even if he wanted nothing to do with Brooke, at least Crystal would have done what she could. This led her to why she was sitting in a café, waiting for the private investigator to show up. Whatever information he had for her could change everything, yet she was still willing to risk it. It was something she had to do.

She was snapped out of her reverie as a shadow loomed over her. Looking up she recognized the man she had hired to help her. After quick greetings and ordering drinks, he started talking. "Before I tell you what I've found out, why don't you tell me why you want to find this man?"

Crystal looked him straight in the eyes before replying simply with, "because he has the right to know he's a father. Why Katie didn't do this is something I can't answer, but I know I have to."

"You're willing to lose custody of your niece to let him know?"

Fear filled her eyes as she said in a soft voice, "what do you mean lose her? He can't take her away. I have the adoption papers…"

It was her worst fear that doing the right thing would cost her Brooke. In the past few months, she had become even more attached to the baby than she was previously. Brooke had become her reason for waking in the morning, her source of happiness as she watched the baby grow and try new things. The idea of being without that child was terrifying. .

"Crystal," Tyler Mann, the private eye, said patiently. "According to the law, he can file for custody since he had no knowledge of the child. He never gave up his parental rights. He can, and may petition the court to reverse the adoption, or allow him visitation rights. Are you prepared for that possibility?"

She sat for a moment in stunned silence. Her mind waged war with her heart. Her mind told her it wasn't fair to keep it from this stranger, while her heart cried out at the idea of losing her. Instead of answering, she posed her own question in a voice that was far calmer than she felt.

"Have you found the man my sister talked about in her letter?" When Tyler replied in the affirmative she continued. "Tell me about him. If he's anything but an upstanding citizen, he'll never know of her. I won't let that little girl be hurt or used."

Tyler smiled inwardly at the fierce look that came into the twenty year old eyes at the thought of someone hurting her niece. It was hard to tell that she wasn't a mother, but he wasn't sure how this information would affect her world. Still he opened his mouth and found himself telling Crystal about the man that had fathered Brooke.

* * *

**A/N:** Now tell me what you thought by hitting the little button for a review. And I'll update as soon as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Any one you recognize I don't own 'em, I don't know 'em. Anyone unfamiliar to you are mine. As well as the idea and plot that are products of my over active imagination. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Stepping out of the airport, she looked around at the unfamiliar city. It had taken her three weeks to get this appointment, and in that time, she must have been ready to call it off a hundred times. Her hands were shaking almost as much as her insides at the prospect of telling her sister's story to strangers. She had been surprised to learn that he was a celebrity of sorts and that his employers wanted to make sure the story was legit before she was granted access to him. It had irritated her that they refused to even tell her the man's name. She hugged Brooke closer to her, needing the comfort the small child offered. Her plan was to fly in, have the meeting, and fly out again that night. Then get ready for Brooke's first birthday party.

She hailed the cab from the main door of the airport and gave the driver the address she had been given. She watched as the scenery whizzed by her. She clutched the briefcase close to her. In it was every report, every witness account of that night, and every detail of what Tyler Mann had found out. She even had copies of the adoption. It was all she had to offer them as proof and she expected to walk into a hostile environment. However, that wasn't the sight that greeted her upon arriving.

She had been told to give her name to the guard at the gate and she would be met immediately. Once she entered she took a quick look around at the hustle and bustle of activity. Two men stood just a little way down the corridor, apparently waiting for her arrival. One was tall with blonde hair and steely blue eyes, the other shorter with dark hair and eyes hidden behind glasses. They were dressed casually in jeans and button down shirts. She glanced at her own apparel of khakis, green sweater, and loafers. Deciding she looked presentable enough she slowly made her way towards where they stood, making sure she had a firm grasp on the baby.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction." Her voice, light and steady, hid just how scared she really was.

"No need to apologize. We were waiting for you, Ms. Taylor." The blonde man said, smiling at her. "My name's Jeff and this is Scott. It's nice to finally meet you."

Somewhat shocked, she shook the men's hands while saying. "How did you know who I was?"

Jeff laughed slightly. "Just a lucky guess, I'm also guessing that this is Brooke?"

Crystal smiled down at the girl sleeping in her arms. "Yes, this is my niece."

"She's beautiful," the man who'd been introduced as Scott spoke up. "Jeff, why don't we head to your office, I'm sure Ms. Taylor would be more comfortable talking there than in a hallway."

They made small talk as the small group walked down various hallways until coming to a door marked _'Office of Jeff Jarrett.'_ "Miss Taylor," Jeff began to say before she interrupted him.

"Please, just Crystal." She sat in the chair he had indicated.

Smiling at her, he corrected himself. "Crystal, before we start, can I get you or Brooke anything to eat or drink?" When she responded negatively, he went on. "Alright then, let's get started. I hope you understand our reasons for being so cautious in the matter. It's not that we don't think you're telling the truth, we just want to be certain that the information is on the up and up, that you haven't been misled. It's hard enough for these kids to led semi normal lives, and we don't like to disrupt it."

Crystal thought about that for a moment, before nodding. "Since our family has been thru its share of disruptions, I can understand that. And maybe after I tell you what I know, you can tell me about Brooke's father." She said with a hopeful tone in her voice. Scott and Jeff both nodded at that. With that she began to tell the story as she knew it.

Both men sat and paid her close attention, watching the emotion on her face. She looked lost and a little afraid of what they would say, but also determined to find the guy. Tears and sadness filled her eyes when she talked about loosing her sister, wonderment and hope as she related to them how she came to have custody of the baby in her arms. She left nothing out, no matter how small of a detail it was. She offered the reports that Tyler had given her, as well as her sister's letter. She spun a tale that not even their creative writers could come up with. To say both Jeff Jarrett and Scott D'Amore were impressed would be putting it mildly. It was hard to think that she wasn't telling the truth, but when Brooke woke up and looked around in confusion at her surroundings, her eyes the mirror image of her father's, it was hard to deny the facts. Jeff looked over to where Scott was sitting with a silent question in his eyes.

Scott rubbed his face and said. "It sounds just like something he'd do. I've known him since he was a teenager, I trained him. I think it is true."

Jeff smiled almost sadly at the young woman before him. He couldn't imagine how hard this was for her, yet she showed such integrity and compassion for a man she didn't even know. It was easy for him to see that she wanted nothing more than the best for the child she cared for, and was willing to do whatever necessary to give it to her. Even if it meant she was uncomfortable. His voice was soft when he spoke again. "Why don't I go find him while Scott, here, answers your questions. He knows him better than just about anyone, and I think this news would be better given in privacy than in a locker room where anyone could walk by and hear."

Crystal turned expectantly to Scott D'Amore as Jeff left the office, taking care to close the door behind him. Scott studied his hands for a moment before he finally began. "Before I answer you're questions, do you mind if I ask you one?" She shook her head, at this point she'd answer anything to find out who he was. "What do you plan to accomplish with meeting him? Will you just tell him and leave or are you expecting him to take custody of the child?"

Crystal looked shocked at the question but answered it as honestly as she could. "I'd never willingly give up Brooke. She's a tie to my sister, and I'd rather die than loose that. All I really want is what's best for her. If he wants to be part of her life, I have no problem with that. He's welcome to see her, as long as he's not trying to hurt Brooke. I guess all I'm really hoping to do with this meeting is to tell him he is a father. Do you think he'll try to take her away from me?" Her voice was small and indecisive when she posed the question.

Scott looked at her for a moment, studying her closely before shaking his head. "No, that's not the type of man he is. As I said, I've known him for years. He's a good person with a descent head on his shoulders. He works hard, takes the business seriously enough, but still has fun with it. I can tell you that he will want to be a part of his daughter's life, and will probably be upset to know he missed so much. Don't be surprised if he's angry, he takes his family seriously. It won't be easy for either of you at first. He likes to have things his way most times, but he'd never hurt you or Brooke."

Scott continued telling her how they had met, what he was like, and his accomplishments both in the ring and out of it. Even as a non fan she realized how amazing it was for him to have done and seen so much at such a young age. She could respect and admire that due mainly to the fact that she ran her own business being only twenty. Determination, drive, and dedication were something she was very familiar with. Knowing he was the same gave her the idea that she would be able to relate to him.

She sat thinking about Scott's words for a few moments after he'd stopped talking. She was just about to ask him the one question burning in her mind when there was a knock at the door. Unsure if she should say anything she hugged Brooke, but waited for her companion to answer the summons.

The door opened as soon as he'd uttered "come in". Crystal turned to see Jeff reenter with another, younger man behind him looking somewhat confused. At first he didn't seem to notice her in the room. His eyes were fixed on Jeff almost impatiently. His voice was deep and smooth when he spoke.

"Alright, what's going on Jeff? Josh and I were mapping out our match for tonight."

Scott spoke up, alerting the stranger to the fact that there were others present. "This is more important, Petey."

The newly identified looked at him and said almost hesitantly. "Coach, what's going…" His eyes changed from confusion to register shock and recognition when he saw the woman seated close to the man he called 'Coach.' His voice was barely audible when a single word left his lips. "Katie?"

For Crystal, there was no other proof needed. She and Katie had always been mistaken for the other. Now all she needed was the courage to tell him what she'd just told his bosses. "Petey, I'd like you to meet Crystal. Crystal, this is Petey Williams, the man you've come to see." Jeff spoke up, easing the silence. He turned to Scott while picking up the teetering baby. "Why don't we take this angel to get something to drink? We'll in catering if either of you need us."

Jeff smiled at Crystal while Scott placed a comforting hand on Petey's shoulder. Although the man appeared not to notice as his wide eyes never left hers. If she was nervous before, she was terrified now. His eyes, while looking warm and inviting, still held an intensity that made her feel like she was under scrutiny. Briefly, she wondered if she could measure up. Gathering her thoughts and courage, she plastered a smile on her face, saying. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name's Crystal Taylor, Katie was my sister."

It took a moment for that to register as he shook the hand she extended. "Was?"

Taking a deep breath, Crystal prepared to relieve the memories once again. "Maybe you should sit down. This may take awhile."

* * *

**A/N: **Haha! I bet you thought this would be another Sabin story, didn't ya? Well, it's not, but I won't say he won't make appearances in it. Let me know what you thought of the chapter, as well as predictions for what may happen and/or who you'd like to see in the story. How do you do that, you ask? By hitting that blurple button right below this and leaving me a review. Also don't expect the next chapter for a couple of days as it will be very emotional and I want to do it justice. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor claim to know any of the real people in this story. I only own Brooke, Crystal, and any other original charactors that may come along. No copywrite or trademark infringement is intended. So, don't sue and enjoy!

* * *

******Chapter 3**

****

His gaze never wavered from hers as she told him the story of how she'd come to know of him and how she had gotten there. It was difficult for his mind to accept the fact that Katie was dead. Sure, he had only known her for a few short hours, but her zest for life and love for her family was something that had stuck with him for a long time after he had woken up that morning to find her already gone. He had felt connected to her in a way that had surprised him, but there was no note with a number or address left for him. It had taken him a while to come to terms with the fact that she hadn't felt it as well. To hear that Katie was gone forever, especially from someone who shared her physical characteristics, was hard. From Crystal's green eyes to her auburn hair, even her movements reminded him of the one he'd let slip away. It was enough to cause his eyes to blur over.

Petey forced his mind back to what the woman with him was saying now, although it wasn't easy. She had finally gotten to the part that interested him most: why. Why had she come all this way just to tell him about Katie? Why had she bothered to look for him? And what was so important that Jeff and Daddy D'Amore had left him with a strange woman instead of just telling him?

She handed him the sheets of paper in her hands before continuing. "The main reason why I came here was to tell you something that Katie didn't. The night you met had far more lasting effects than you know. Almost nine months to the day after that Katie became a mother."

She watched as his face registered his shock at her statement. His mouth opened and closed several times with no sound. For several moments there was only silence in the room. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he was thinking or feeling. She released the breath she hadn't even known she was holding when he finally spoke.

"I…I'm a f-father?"

Smiling sadly, she showed him the most recent picture of the little girl she had. The photographer had placed Brooke in the midst of a pile of stuffed animals and she was happily chewing on the trunk of an elephant when the picture was taken. He ran his thumb over it, studying it closely. Suddenly he jumped up and started pacing the room. She watched his agitated movements, wondering what would happen next. She didn't have to wait long. He turned to her with a look of anger and suspicion in his eyes. "Why are you telling me this? How do I know it's even true? How do I know this isn't just a way to get money from me?"

Although his words stung, she did her best not to show her emotions. She had expected anger, even the distrust. She couldn't honestly say she would react any differently in his shoes. This gave her the strength to respond calmly.

"I'm telling you because you have the right to know. If you can't believe me, then look at the letter. Those are her words. Plus, I have the reports from the private eye that I used to find you. I don't need your money, Mr. Williams, I run my own company, and am more than able to take care of her by myself."

She jumped in fright as he turned and slammed his fist thru the wall beside him. His punch was strong enough to leave a dent and cause his knuckles to start bleeding. She watched him wearily to see what his next reaction would be. Crystal was prepared to take Brooke and never let him lay eyes on her again if he showed any signs of aggression against the baby. Once again, she was surprised by his next words.

Petey turned back to her, leaning against the wall he'd just hit. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes watery when he asked so softly she almost didn't catch it. "Why didn't Katie tell me?"

She felt her own eyes well up at the look on his face. He seemed so hurt and confused she couldn't help but feel for him. As hard as it had been for her to come here, it was just as bad for him to hear this type of news from a stranger. Her voice was just as quiet when she answered as honestly as she could. "I don't know. Only Katie could tell you that. She didn't even tell me or our brother the full story."

"What do you want from me?"

Crystal looked at him seriously before saying simply, "nothing. I only wanted to give you the opportunity to know your daughter."

He thought for a moment while watching her, looking for signs of dishonesty and manipulation. He found none. He felt as if he'd just been in the most physical matches of his career and he hadn't even been in the ring yet. He was emotionally drained and tired. He looked down at his hand as if noticing the blood for the first time.

"I… I need time to think. You… Um, you won't leave, will you?"

Once she assured him she and Brooke would indeed be close by, he walked out the door, still somewhat dazed. Who could blame him? He'd just had his world turned upside down and inside out in a matter of minutes. He avoided the more popular areas where his co workers and friends liked to hang out before tapings. Instead he opted for the dark, quiet and less used areas. He found such a one filled with equipment trunks. He climbed up and placed his head into his hands, losing himself in his thoughts.

His mind was filled with thoughts of his family. What they would do, say, think. He thought of Katie and the way she'd looked when he had first kissed her. It hadn't been his intention, but he couldn't bring himself to regret any of it. He had been captivated by her, not just in looks but the way she thought. In those few short hours he had known her, he had been reeled in by her quick wit and her sense of humor. No, he didn't regret any of that night. He only wished he'd known about his little girl long ago. There was so much he'd missed and could never get back. He felt his eyes fill with tears once again and thanked God that no one was around to witness it.

Petey had no idea how long he sat there when a voice interrupted his solitude. "There you are. You know people have been looking for you for a good hour… What's wrong?"

James Storm's voice changed from lighthearted to concern when Petey raised his head and looked at him. He may not know the guy as well as some, but he still considered him a friend and was willing to help if he could. However, what the younger man said was something James wasn't prepared to hear.

His voice husky from the tears, he handed James the picture he had kept, saying simply. "I'm a father, man."

James looked at the picture in shock before finding his voice to ask. "Why didn't you ever tell us? She's a cute baby."

"I just found out…"

James watched Petey for a moment before replying. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. It's so much to handle all at once. And I've already missed so much. Maybe I should just stay out of her life."

The Cowboy rolled his eyes and smacked the Canadian on the side of the head. Petey glared at him while rubbing the now sore spot. Before he could ask what that was for, James laid into him.

"I know what you're going thru. It wasn't that long ago I got similar news. Granted the situations are different, but you still have to make the same decision I did. Yes, you missed the first year of the child's life. No, you didn't get to see her born, didn't get to hear her first words or see her first steps, but are you really so selfish as to think that she doesn't deserve to know her father?" Petey went to answer, but James cut him off. "Do you really want her to grow up thinking she did something wrong? That her daddy didn't care? Missing a year is nothing to missing out on her life. You didn't know before, but what about now. Could you really look yourself in the mirror if you allowed her to leave? And know that you'd probably never see her again."

Petey sat quietly for a moment before he voiced his fear. "What if I screw up? What if I'm a bad father?"

"What if you're not? You can't play what if with a child, man. You have to take each day as it comes and do your best. No one knows how to be a good parent at birth. It's about trial and error. The real question is: Do you want to try?"

After a few moments of thinking, an almost inaudible sound of, "yes," was heard. James thumped him on the back and said. "Then what are you sitting here for? Go get your hand checked out and meet you're daughter." They walked together for a moment before James turned to head to the locker room he shared with Chris Harris as well as The Naturals, Andy and Chase. Petey was almost at the door for the medic when he turned and yelled down the hallway at his friend.

'How did you know I haven't met her yet?"

James laughed before shouting back, "easy, if you had you wouldn't have been in that hallway."

With that, The Cowboy turned a corner and disappeared, leaving Petey to shake his head. The Canadian entered the medic room to get his hand bandaged. After all he didn't want to scare his little girl the first time she seen him by having blood all over him.

* * *

**A/N: **There's the update. LOL I'm sorry it's so short, but I was afraid that dragging it out would lessen the importance of it. Like it? Hate it? Let me know, hit the button and leave me a review. As always, constructive criticism is very appereciated. 

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed the last two chapters. You're awesome! Also, I should have done this in the first chapter, but a HUGE thank you to nefertina-shanf for giving me the title for this story. If you haven't read her stories, go do so, they are amazing! You can go to my profile page and find her, cause I'm too lazy to cut and paste her url.

Expect another update either later today, or tonight. What can I say, the muse went crazy! Feel free to tell me your ideas/predictions for the story. Who knows what the muse will like and run with, just like it did with Andy and Chase in the next chapter just because Phoenix mentioned Andy...

(Do I at least get a little bounce for that, Phoenix? lol)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I only own the OC's that may appear, including but not limited to, Brooke and Crystal. No copywrite or trademark infringement is intended. So please don't sue. Lastly, this is a work of fiction, just a product of my overactive imagination, but I still own the idea. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Crystal stared at the door intently before rubbing her face with her hands and sighing loudly. She was exhausted, emotionally and mentally. She hadn't expected this trip to be easy, but she still didn't know what to make of the events of the day so far. All she wanted to do was grab Brooke and go home, leave Petey to deal with the news alone, but she had given her word. So, instead, she gathered her belongings up and headed out the door in hopes of finding where ever they had taken her niece. She had promised to stay nearby, not in the same room the whole time, so that left her free to wander in her mind.

Too bad the wall she just ran into didn't seem to agree with that theory. She was on the floor before she even realized it. She lay, trying to catch her breath as she heard two people talking.

"Good going, man. Way to sweep the ladies off their feet, a regular Casanova."

She could hear the laughter in his voice as well as the glare in the other's when he responded with. "Yeah, like your track record is so great. At least I have a girl, which is more than I can say about you, bro."

"I don't have just one, I have several." A distinct 'oof' came from him just before two hands reached down to help her up.

She could almost hear the cheeky grin in his voice. If she'd been able to breathe properly she would have laughed at the exchange. As it was, she was highly entertained by the banter.

"Miss, are you alright? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where we were walking." The one that had leaned down to help her said his voice full of concern and apology.

She took a moment to study them both. The one that had helped her wore a plain white t-shirt and black jeans with his boots. His soft brown eyes showing how sorry he was while his almost black hair framed his face. The other had on a gray AC/DC shirt and light blue jeans. His hair was held back by a bandana, but even so she could tell it was long and light in color and his green eyes danced with mischief.

"It's ok, I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly at the two men.

"I'm Andy and this idiot here is Chase." He accompanied this with a smack to his friend's head since he hadn't stopped laughing.

Enjoying the teasing after the day she'd had, she grinned at them before shaking both hands and saying, "Crystal, nice to meet you both."

They both smiled at her before Andy asked, "are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

"Well, kind of. I mean I've never been here, I was just looking for someone."

Chase, ever the flirt, said. "What a coincidence. I'm looking for someone, too. Could we be searching for each other?"

Andy groaned and rolled his eyes while Crystal couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Um, thanks? But that's not quite what I meant."

It was Andy's turn to laugh as his tag team partner pretended to clutch his chest and fall against the wall in pain. "That hurt, deeply. You know you could have at least let me think there was a chance." Chase wiped an invisible tear away.

"You'll have to excuse my friend here; he was dropped on his head one too many times." Andy said, flashing a smile at her. "Can we help you find anyone?"

"I'm looking for Mr. Jarrett. He said he would be in catering? But I don't know where that is…" She gave them both a slight smile.

Brushing her concern off, the tag partners told her they were headed there anyways. The trio made small talk until they came to the door of the most popular room in the building. Forced to stop at the doorway by others just entering, they overheard the conversation going on.

"Do you think they know something we don't?" Chris Harris asked his two companions. "This has never happened before."

"They can't. I mean, my wife is one of them over there. What could they know that I don't?" Allen Jones, or AJ Styles, replied while scratching his head.

The third man looked just as confounded. "I don't know, dude, but something's going on." Jason Reso, Christian Cage, spoke up.

She tried to peer between Andy and Chase, who stood in front of her to get a look at what they were talking about. Finally getting a semi clear view of the swarm of women, Crystal stifled a laugh. She had a feeling it wasn't what Jeff knew that had apparently all the women that were in the building over there, but who he had with him. Brooke could be a charmer when she wanted to be, and knew how to use it, even though she wasn't a year old yet. She had always thought it was because of Katie, now she wondered if it was also due to her father.

She was pondering the best way to get to Brooke without causing a scene. She thought about just waiting until all the fuss died down, but felt that it may seem strange, an unfamiliar woman standing by the door trying not to be seen. She was tempted to just walk away and try later, but she really wanted to hold the little girl again, plus she wasn't sure if she could find her way back. The decision was taken out of her hands when a voice called from behind her.

"Chase, Andy move your asses. There are others that may want in there."

The Naturals turned simultaneously to look at the newcomer. Smiling in apology at Crystal they each moved away, allowing her entry, but when the man that had called to them entered, both stuck a foot out to trip him. Everyone that witnessed the encounter laughed at the glare he shot to Andy who was pretending he hadn't noticed anything, and Chase, who had an overly innocent expression on his face. He rolled his eyes as he stood up. He started to say something until his eyes caught onto the emerald green eyes of Crystal. He forgot about the other two clowns as he walked up to her, extending a hand. "Hello, I'm Josh."

She shook his hand, saying softly. "Nice to meet you, Josh, I'm Crystal."

His grin was filled with mirth as he said. "I'm so sorry you had to meet these two. Please accept my deepest sympathy for whatever 'jokes'- OW!" Josh was cut off when two hands connected with the back of his head. Once again glaring he said, "Dude, that's not funny." Turning back to the new girl he shook his head sadly. "See what I mean? No sense of humor at all."

Crystal giggled at his words, only then noticing everyone's eyes on her. She blushed deeply, while looking around the room for a place to hide. Before the silence stretched to long, Allen's voice spoke up from beside her. "Welcome to TNA, Crystal."

Once introductions were made with everyone standing close by, the conversation turned back to Jeff Jarrett's table and what was so interesting. "Maybe it's a meeting," was Josh's idea.

"Or maybe he's got something planned and can't tell us yet." That was Andy.

"You are so far off base it's not even funny." The voice of Scott Levy came towards them, preparing to leave the area. "There are only three reasons why women gather like that."

"Oh, please impart your infinite wisdom upon us mere mortals." Jay's voiced was laced heavily with sarcasm.

"If you insist: one, someone got dumped, two, someone is getting married, or there's a baby." He sated this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And since there are no apparent tears, my guess is it's not the first one."

Chase, Jay, Allen, Josh, Chris, and Andy looked at each other before looking after him in shock. Crystal had to hide her laughter from the sight they presented. So intent with the conversation were her companions, that they didn't notice Jeff approaching with a small child in his arms. Her face lit up at the sight of Brooke, she took her from Jeff the moment her reached her side. Cuddling the baby close, she inhaled the sweet scent that only a baby could have. The smile on her face was enough to make any worries Crystal had disappear. It was strange that someone so little could have such a big impact on the world of the adults around her.

"Are you ready to meet your daddy, little one?" Crystal whispered to her, not wanting the others to hear until Petey had decided what to tell his friends. Brooke responded with an open mouth kiss on her aunt's arm. The sound of the girl's squeals and clapping drew eyes back to the pair.

Before questions could be asked, she felt a shadow fall over her. Placing a protective hand on the child in her arms, she turned to see Petey standing there, his eyes fixed upon Brooke. No one else existed for him as he laid eyes on his daughter. He reached out a hand to touch the child's soft skin. Brooke surprised them both when she held her arms out to him, asking to be held by the stranger.

"Hi, sweetheart," his voice soft and gentle as he cuddled the girl close.

Tears filled Crystal's eyes as she watched father and daughter interact for the first time. It was easy to see how emotional it was for him as well by the huskiness of his voice when he spoke. It seemed as if Brooke had known all along, she didn't seem to mind being held by a stranger as she laid her head down on his shoulder. Petey could sense the questions and confusion in his friends. Deciding to answer as easily as possible he said simply.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Brooke Taylor, my daughter."

He didn't give them time to react as he looked at Crystal and nodded towards the door. They walked side by side leaving the room in silence. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do later, but for now all he wanted was to get to know his little girl. He would deal with the rest later.

Leading the way to his locker room, he held the door open for Crystal to enter first. They sat down on the couch, facing each other, Brooke snuggly in Petey's arms. Crystal smiled at his unwillingness to put the child down. He took a deep breath and asked the one question that weighed on his mind. "How are we going to do this?" At her look of confusion he clarified. "Do I only get to see her once a month; do I only talk to her over the phone? How is this going to work?"

She thought for a moment before she smiled and said. "Well, next Saturday is Brooke's first birthday party. How about I give you directions and we try this out? Seems like a good time to see what we can do to me. We don't have to decide every detail this very second."

Petey Williams looked at the girl sitting on the other side of the couch from him and then down at the baby he held and smiled widely. "I'd like that. I'd like it a lot."

With that he lowered his head and kissed the top of Brooke's head, causing a tear to slip down Crystal's face. Maybe they could make this work somehow after all.

* * *

**A/N:** As promised the next update. :) And a much lighter one. Petey meets Brooke! And how sweet! LOL. Let me know what you thought of it, ideas, predictions, thoughts and whatever else you feel like saying by hitting the review button. Yeah, that blurple looking one at the bottom of the page.

As always, thanks to everyone who as reviewed. I enjoy reading them so keep 'em coming! Now, let's all watch Phoenix fly thru the roof as all of her favorites have been mentioned in the last two chapters. Up and down, up and down. LOL


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to know any of the TNA stars that appear in this story. Although I wouldn't be opposed to owning them should TNA deside to give any of them to me. :P No copywrite or trademark infringement is intended. I'm not making any money off of this story, so please don't sue. Original characters as well as the plot and story belong to me and my overactive imagination, however. With that said, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

He stood in the doorway, watching the action going on around him. His flight had been delayed, denying him the one on one time he'd hoped for. So far, his arrival had gone unnoticed, and he relished the chance to see his daughter in her natural environment for the first time. His daughter…

He didn't even try to stop the grin that came to his face. Despite missing so much already, he couldn't seem to squash his "proud father tendencies" as James had dubbed them. He managed to find a way to bring up Brooke at every opportunity, regardless of what was happening, or who was around. His lone picture had been given a work out as he loved to pull it out and show her off. It had gotten to the point that Josh Harter and Patrick Martin, Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley respectively, threatened bodily harm if he told them one more time that he was a father. Remembering that not so idle thought, he couldn't help but recall that night last week.

He hadn't wanted to leave the locker room where the three of them had disappeared to an hour earlier. In part due to wanting every second he could manage with his daughter, but also in the fear that Crystal and the baby would be gone when he returned. Even though Jeff and Scott were aware of the situation, he knew there was no canceling the match, not that he would ask. He prided himself on being a good worker, able to put everything else out of his mind when he walked through the tunnel. He wouldn't disappoint the fans in such a way. After all, many felt that one of the things that had put TNA on the map had been the X division. He knew the fans were expecting an amazing match and he had every intention of delivering just that. So, he and Josh had put together a match that would leave them all breathless and wondering if they were even human. Petey was set to win the bout, although he didn't understand why since it wouldn't lead to a new feud with them or even a title shot in the near future. The whole thing had been a blur for him, but everyone assured him it had been perfect. None of the accolades mattered to him as he walked nervously to his locker room.

He had entered to find James and Patrick sitting in the room with Brooke and Crystal. He was sharing with Patrick, so that wasn't a surprise to him, James had looked at him with an expression that seemed to say, "been there" before going back to the conversation around him. Crystal was laughing at something Patrick was telling her while Brooke held onto his pant leg. James dangled a toy in front of her, attempting to get her walking to him. Neither of the girls noticed his arrival. He had watched in awe as his daughter grabbed the toy and stuffed it into her mouth. He had allowed the door to close behind him, making his presence known. They group had sat around talking until the show was over. Before he'd known it, he was driving Crystal and Brooke back to the airport with the knowledge that he would see them in a few days.

"Hi, Petey, I'm glad you could make it."

Crystal's voice brought him out of his musings. He smiled at her nervously, not really sure what type of reaction he would get today. He now knew how she had felt last week when she came to him. She smiled brightly, before grabbing his arm, guiding him farther into the room. At first, no one seemed to take notice, at least not at first. Brooke's laughter could be heard everywhere. She crawled over to him, using his pant legs to pull herself upright while looking at him with a wide grin on her tiny face. His nervousness disappeared as he looked at her.

"She hasn't quite managed the whole idea of only walking." Crystal laughed.

He knelt down to be closer to her. He ran his hand down her arm softly as she laughed. Turning his head slightly, he addressed Crystal. "I was afraid it had all been a dream…" he was cut off from finishing his thoughts when Brooke reached up and tugged on his loose hair. He jumped while Crystal tried to hide her laughter. He picked the child up and tickled her under the chin causing her to squeal in happiness. Her laughter brought other's eyes to the trio. They all seemed to know what he was doing there, even if they didn't know him. He turned to Crystal.

"You've already told them." It was a simple statement, not holding any type of emotion.

She nodded saying. "I thought it would make things a little easier on you, rather than having to tell the story repeatedly. Besides, most of the people here know what I was doing on my trip earlier this week anyway. All I had to do was say I told you and that you would be here today."

"Thank you. It's been hard enough telling my family and friends how this all came about. I don't know if I could have told strangers as well."

Crystal looked at him in understanding. She had been put in that position in order to find the man standing before her now. Instead of commenting on the fact, she asked. "How did your family take the news?" She had been worried about that since he had said he would tell them sometime in between visits. She was scared they wouldn't want Brooke in the family.

But Petey was smiling and saying. "They were surprised at first, but I told them the full story. They can't wait to meet her… Um, you will let them meet her, right?"

Crystal nodded in affirmation, but before she could say any thing more, a new voice interrupted them. "Crystal, I think everyone's ready for the cake…" The owner of the voice trailed off momentarily, looking at the newcomer closely.

"Thanks, Mike," Crystal said before introducing the two men. "Mike, this is Petey Williams, Brooke's father. Petey, Mike is my brother. Now, if you'll both excuse me for a moment."

Both men nodded without taking their eyes off the other. Petey studied the man before him. He was much taller than Crystal or Katie and his hair was a deep brown, but even so, there was no mistaking the family resemblance they all shared. Mike stuck his hand and Petey looked at it cautiously. After all he had gotten the man's sister pregnant and left to raise a child alone. Sure, he hadn't known any of this, but he wasn't sure how much of the story Crystal had told her brother. After what seemed like minutes, but was really only seconds, Petey shook the older man's hand.

"I hope you aren't planning to disappear on Brooke and Crystal like you did Katie." Mike's voice was low as to not draw unwanted attention, but there was no mistaking the warning his face and body language held.

"The thought never crossed my mind," Petey said truthfully. "If I had known sooner, I would have been here thru everything."

Mike was silent for a moment, almost as if he was testing Petey. Finally he said, "strangely enough, I believe you. But know this, if anything happens to either of them, I will have no problem finding you and kicking your ass. You may be an athlete, but don't forget I'm in the military."

"I won't forget, but I have no intention of hurting Crystal or my daughter. And I won't stand by and allow anyone else to hurt either of them."

Mike nodded but Crystal came to take the birthday girl from her father, interrupting them. She grinned at them both, stating, "time for Brooke to make a mess in her cupcake."

"I don't know who's more excited, Crystal or Brooke. My sister hasn't stopped running around all day." Mike said to no one in particular as he moved closer to the table, laughing at his sister's antics.

Petey had every intention of waiting at the back and observing quietly, but Mike must have guessed his plans for he walked back to him, put a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the front. Crystal sat the cupcake, an unlit candle on top, on the highchair tray before the one year old. As the guests all sang Happy Birthday to her, Brooke laughed and clapped her hands. Just as they finished, she planted both hands right in the middle of the cupcake, sending it flying in all directions, mostly straight onto her uncle. The room erupted into laughter while Crystal handed him napkins to clean the mess up. Feeling useless, Petey started to cut into the other cake and place pieces on the paper plates sitting next to it.

Crystal smiled as she approached him, saying softly, "I hope Mike didn't scare you. He really is a big softie."

"No, he didn't, I would do the same thing if the shoe was on the other foot." He smiled at her as he started handing out plates and forks.

* * *

Petey sighed as he sat on the sofa in Crystal's living room. The party had been over for a few hours now and he had gotten his sought after solo time with his daughter. She was getting the baby ready for bed while he looked at the pictures on her walls. He had been prepared to leave, but she had told him that she needed to talk to him first. Not that he was in a hurry; he had booked his hotel until tomorrow afternoon, with no shows until the day after. Lucky for him, his only obligation this week was for BCW being held in Michigan and Toronto. That gave him plenty of time to rest up and prepare. Thinking of work made him recall the rumors that had surrounded him since Brooke's arrival into his life.

He shook his head as he remembered some of them. They had ranged from ludicrous to bizarre to insane and had gotten so far off the mark that he had been tempted not to reveal the truth, just to see what people could come up with. He had even commented to Andy Douglas that they should give up wrestling and start writing movies or books. They could make a fortune, he'd quipped, which had earned him a slap on the head from Andy. But, in the end, it hadn't seemed fair to Crystal or Brooke to hide the truth. So, Petey had attempted to set the record straight. It still remained to be seen how effective he'd been as he hadn't seen many of his fellow TNA stars since the tapings. Aside from Josh and Patrick, he hadn't really talked to anyone about it and how it was affecting him. To say he was scared would be putting it mildly. What did he know of raising a child? His doubts and fears had played havoc with him for the past week. Not even talking to his two best friends or his calls home had been able to alleviate them. Strangely enough, however, as soon as he'd seen Brooke, the fears had lessened if not left altogether. How a child could have such a strong impact on an adult, and a stranger at that, was a mystery to him.

His eyes landed on a picture in the center of the wall. It was of Katie holding Brooke, who looked to be just months old. They were sitting in an old rocking chair. The smile and look of complete contentment on Katie's face took his breath away. He felt tears in the back of his eyes when he looked at the picture. Not many would be able to understand his feelings on the virtual stranger that had given him a child. He wasn't even sure if he could explain them had anyone asked. He was in a state of confusion, everything was happening so fast. The news of Katie's death, finding out he had a daughter, announcing it to his friends and co workers… He let out a deep breath, not even the week had been enough time to process all the information and emotions he had been feeling.

"Katie, why didn't you tell me?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The sound of his cell phone ringing startled him and he quickly reached into his pocket to answer, afraid it might wake the baby up. Checking the Caller ID, he sighed again, not really sure if he wanted to talk to the person on the other line, but knowing he would have to at some point. Bringing the phone up to his ear he said simply, "Hi, sweetheart."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes it's true! I'm back at last!! I know, it's been a while, huh? If you've checked out my profile, you'd know why too. That was the longest two weeks of my life. LOL But I do have two more chapters for this story written up. I just have to type and edit them, so expect at least one of them later this week. I would have put two up today, but it's taken me all day just to get onto the site for this update. I hope everyone is still interested...

Anyway, you know what I want. Ideas, predictions, questions, thoughts, ways to improve... Leave it all for me in a review and I promise not to take another two weeks to update again. If there's someone you'd like to see in the story let me know, I'll see what I can do. (Yes, Pheonix, Andy, James, and Raven will be in the next couple of chapters, I promise. LOL) So hit that little blurple button and leave me one.

I'd like to thank everyone that has read and left me reviews. You all rock! Keep them coming!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Same as before. If you don't know, go back and read one of them. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Standing on her back deck, Crystal wrapped her arms around herself. Even in North Carolina the nights got cold in mid November. She had heard Petey on his phone and had opted to give him as much privacy as possible. She looked at the baby monitor she had carried out with her. She could hear Brooke moving around. _She must be dreaming,_ she thought, smiling slightly. Then her mind turned to the more serious issue she was facing. She had been fighting with it for a week now. How in the world would she and Petey make this work? Or could they? Doubts plagued her mind, but she still believed she had done the right thing. Not for the first time, she wondered why Katie had never done this herself.

It made no sense to her. Katie had always been honest to a fault and a strong believer in being fair. Why would she keep a secret of this magnitude from everyone? Sighing, Crystal rubbed her temples, attempting to relieve the pressure she could feel building. To make matters worse for her, Mike had told her he company was being moved to Germany in preparation to assist in the conflict in the Middle East. He had been so confident when he relayed the news, as if nothing could possibly happen to him, but Crystal knew otherwise. And she was terrified.

"Yeah, because we all know it's all about you," she said into the night. Letting out a self depreciating laugh,

The sound of the door opening behind her drew her attention. She turned to see Petey walking out with a somewhat apologetic look on his face. "Are you alright?"

Letting out another sigh she nodded her head. "Yes, I guess I'm just tired." She looked back into the darkness before posing her question. "I know it's not really any of my business, but how did everyone take the news of Brooke?"

Her question surprised Petey. Not that she asked, but that she felt it didn't concern her. "Well, mixed reactions really. My parents were surprised at first, but warmed up to the idea really quickly. Brooke is their first grandchild, and they can't wait to spoil her."

They shared a laugh over that statement before she asked her next question. "And your girlfriend, how did she react?"

The Canadian let loose a sigh of his own. "Shocked, hurt, like I'd betrayed her, but once Tina had calmed down she was really interested in learning about Brooke and you."

"Why me," Crystal asked.

Petey's brows creased in confusion. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't she want to know about you as well? I mean you are the only mother Brooke is going to know."

Stunned silence met him. Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped open. For several moments the only sound heard was the sound of the wind and the distant traffic.

"I… I hadn't thought of that… I…"

Laying a comforting hand onto her shoulder, Petey said softly. "You don't have to explain. I understand. No one expects you to bounce right back from loosing Katie. It'll take time, and that's fine. But know if you need to talk, I'm good at listening."

Green eyes locked with his brown ones before she nodded. "Thanks. I know we don't know each other all that well, but we'll be spending a lot of time together with Brooke. I just didn't want it to cause problems in your private life."

"What? Not worried about my professional one?" Petey attempted to lighten the mood.

Crystal shook her head before saying. "Now that you mentioned it, what are you going to tell your fans? Just from the little we've talked, I know how much they mean to you."

"That's something I haven't figured out yet. I mean, I won't lie to them and I would never think of denying Brooke, but I don't want people to see me as cold hearted."

"You know, I'm surprised you're not asking for a paternity test."

Petey laughed slightly. "I don't need one. She looks just like me."

They stood in silence. Petey could tell there was something on her mind, but whether she would share it was unknown. Even though they shared the bond of a child, he didn't delude himself into thinking he understood Crystal. Speaking softly, he asked the question that he and everyone else had voiced during the past week.

"What are we going to do, Crystal? How will we make this work?"

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I don't know. You want to spend as much time with her as possible, and I'm glad you do, but at the same time, your career means you travel a lot. I have my own business here, and Brooke needs a sense of normalcy. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to let her go for extended amounts of time, especially not knowing who she's with. It almost seems like the obstacles are impossible to over come."

Petey held up his hands before saying. "Whoa, calm down. No one's asking you to let her go. You said yourself that we don't have to have all the details right now. What changed?"

He watched in confusion as her face became devoid of expression before she turned to face into the darkness. He could feel her struggling with what to say. Her body language said something was wrong, but what he had no idea. He wasn't about to push a virtual stranger into tell him her life story, although he would be a good friend and listen if she asked. He didn't know whether to be relieved or upset with what she said next.

"Nothing's changed; I guess I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed."

Her attempt at a smile fell flat, but he didn't comment on it. Instead he said simply. "I understand that. What are your plans for the next week?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about. I have a conference in Daytona Beach starting a week from this Tuesday. I don't know how long we'll be down there for. Would you like to see Brooke during the time?"

"Yes, just tell me when and where."

After making the arrangements for Crystal and the baby to fly out Monday night to meet up with him, Petey turned the conversation to her work. "You never have told me what you do. I know you have your own business…"

She smiled as she told him to follow her back into the house. She led him to a locked door right beside Brooke's bedroom. After sliding the key into the lock, she flipped on the light and allowed him to enter. This was her world, a place that she could feel absolutely at ease. She loved her work almost as much as she loved the freedom it provided for her.

"I'm a computer engineer as well as a programmer. I freelance for a lot of companies, travel around and fix the problem when need be. But mostly I design new programs for companies to use. The idea is to make it less costly for the companies to run, so that they can pass the savings onto their employees in the form of raises and/or to the costumers that they may be selling to with cheaper prices."

Petey looked around in awe not daring to touch anything. The room looked cluttered to him, but he had a feeling she knew where everything was. All around him were books, papers, and computer screens. It looked as if she was in the process of developing a new program. Parts of a semi reconstructed computer lay everywhere. Excepted in a closed off part where toys and a play pen were located. He smiled to himself, knowing that his daughter was always taken care of and watched over, even while Crystal worked.

"Wow," was all he could say. "You do this by yourself?"

With a hint of pride, she nodded. "For the most part, I have an assistant that helps with reports, billings that type of thing."

"Does she also keep Brooke while you're in meetings?" He wanted to know.

"No, usually Mike keeps her, but now… I don't know." She looked to the ground to hide her fears.

Petey didn't miss the insecurities that laced her voice. She had told him of Mike's impending departure. He couldn't imagine what she was going through, and not so long after losing Katie, too. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze, letting her know he was there. Turning, they left the room together, heading towards the front of the house, but not before peeking in on the child. Both laughed quietly as they seen how she was laying. Brooke had a thumb stuck in her mouth and had managed to get her stuffed rabbit under her so she was laying half on top of it.

Crystal shook her head before leading the way back to the living room. After inquiring if he would like a drink, she sat on the couch to attempt to relax. Petey continued walking around the room. He noticed that while the room was done tastefully, it had been aimed at comfort: From the overstuffed chairs to the soft rug covering the hard wood floors. Everywhere he looked there was a picture of a smiling friend or family member, flowers made the room smell wonderful, but were kept out of the reach of a very active one year old.

Finally stopping in front of the big window that dominated one wall of the room, Petey said. "I don't know if I've said this before or not. If I have then it should be repeated: Thank you, Crystal, for everything. I may never have known about Brooke without you. And now that I have her, I can't imagine my life without her in it."

"I just did what I thought was right…"

"Still, you didn't have to."

Not long after, Petey was walking out the door and back to his hotel room with the promise of seeing Brooke Monday night, if not tomorrow. She had been hesitant to make the promise simply because his flight was so early, but she would make the effort to let him see her again. She had to smile at his determined nature; he was so sure that they could make this work. After closing the door behind him and locking up, Crystal retired to her room, knowing sleep would not come for a while, if at all. Her mind was too active. Thoughts, fears, worries, and hopes all crowded for center stage. She was thankful for the quiet for the first time that day.

That is, until the phone by her bed started ringing. Knowing full well who it was, and that the other person would not be happy, she debated letting the machine pick it up. In the end, she answered. "Hello?"

"_Well?"_

"It's good to talk to you, too. I'm fine, how are you?" She didn't even try to hide her sarcasm.

"_I'm not in the mood to be cute. What happened?"_

After taking a deep breath to both gather her thoughts and stall for time, she launched into the events of the past week, leaving out the other people she had met. _No need to provoke him_, she thought sardonically to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it, the promised update, with somewhat of a cliff hanger, too! LOL Sorry that will be explained in the next chapter. I know it's shorter than normal, but I promise the next chapter will make up for it! Petey's mystery caller is revealed to be his girlfriend. But who is Crystal talking to?? Find out in the next update!

Well, maybe… What else is in the next chapter you ask? Crystal and Brooke had back to the Impact Zone! Come on, you didn't really think I would leave the rest of the locker room out, did you?

Now that you've read, you know what to do. Review! As always thanks to all that leave me reviews! You're the reason I keep this story going. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Previous disclaimer still applies. As always, _italics denotes flashback _unless stated otherwise.Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A single tear slipped down Crystal's face as she sat on what she assumed was some kind of storage container. With Brooke asleep in her arms, she had a moment not to worry about keeping up appearances. Most of the TNA stars were in a meeting, what about, she had no idea, but it left her free to roam around until she found this secluded place. Her thought drifted back to the past week.

_His hand clamped down on her shoulder preventing her from walking away. His once laughing blue eyes were darkened in anger. The smell of alcohol was strong on his breath just like the scent of perfume was on his clothes. Though the smell didn't match hers, she wouldn't dare call him on it. Crystal was unwilling to provoke his anger any more than it already was, especially, with only Brooke in the house with them. She stiffened upon the contact but didn't make a sound of fear. He had never hit her before and there had been a time when the idea of him ever doing such a thing would have made her laugh at the absurdity. Now, however, was a different story his anger was a constant in their relationship, almost as much as the drinking was now. _

_She was hard pressed to pinpoint the exact time when the changes occurred. At first he hadn't minded the time she'd spent with Brooke, of course Katie had been alive then, but after the funeral, he had become more possessive of her and her time. He started to resent the time she spent working, with friends, or even with her family. It was as if he wanted all her time and energy to be devoted solely to him. He hadn't liked her search for Petey, but had never really said anything about it. She had told him of her visit to Orlando as well as why she was heading back to Florida again so soon. She hadn't expected him to be so angry about it. _

_Of course, she had her guilt. She hadn't told him why she was leaving Monday instead of waiting till the next day. She felt bad for lying to him, but felt she had no choice. She simply told him the conference started so early in the morning it was just easier to go a day in advanced. She feared what he may do if she told him the truth. It seemed her conscious was always at war with her instincts around him lately. Once they had had an amazing relationship. Loving, fun, romantic, all the things she had ever wanted. _

_His harsh voice drew her from her thoughts. "I'm going with you. Don't think for a second you can hide what you're really doing from me."_

_Having heard this before, she didn't react knowing it would only serve to make him angrier. Instead, she simply said, "I have no problem with that. Tell you're boss you're leaving town and don't know when you'll be back. Don't forget to get your ticket." _

"_Don't get smart with me, Crystal." He pushed her back against the wall, moving closer to her. "Maybe I'll show up when you least expect it. Catch you in the act." _

She tried to console herself with the fact that all couples argue, but lately that was falling short. She knew he had no right to accuse her of the things he did, but didn't dare say anything to him. Her first concern was Brooke. The thought of what he might do to her scared Crystal. She had tried to leave him, but he always managed to guilt her into taking him back. He had a way of making her feel she was too drastic in her decisions. That he was only looking out for her interests. She was stronger than this, but she had to think about the baby. She wouldn't put it past him to try to use Brooke to his advantage.

"I thought I was the only one to hide in the dark." A voice just to her left said, startling her from her thoughts.

Turning to see who it was, she was captivated by the stranger's eyes. They looked to be both haunted and filled with wisdom. As if he had lived many lives and retained the knowledge he had gained. His small smile was both sad and gentle. He looked at her with eyes that held strength and compassion. Crystal found herself unable to look away for a moment. His voice broke the spell he seemed to have cast on her.

"We were never formally introduced. I'm Scott Levy."

She shook his hand and introduced herself still not looking away from his eyes.

"So, what are you doing back here? I would have thought you'd be waiting for Petey in his locker room." Scott leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. He continued watching her curiously. It wasn't hard for him to tell she had something weighing heavily on her mind.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was just walking around and kind of lost my way. I didn't mean to intrude."

She started to stand up and leave him to his solitude when he set a hand on her shoulder. She stopped immediately but didn't turn around again. He felt her stiffen up at the contact but didn't comment on it. Instead he said, "I didn't mean you had to leave, I was only stating a thought. You're free to walk wherever you want to here. But I will advise you to knock on doors before you walk in."

She laughed slightly, feeling more at ease, and sat back down. "Why are you out here? I thought there was a meeting going on…"

Scott grinned down at her. "That ended about thirty minutes ago. I came here to prepare for my match, get into my character I guess you could say. I didn't expect to find anyone else back here, though it is a good place to think, dark and quiet. There are also a few people that are good to talk to, should something be on you're mind."

He studied her face while he spoke. Her fatigue was clear as was the conflict and sadness in her eyes. He knew of the situation she now found herself in could easily explain the emotions she showed. But, somehow, Scott felt that there was more to it, as if she hid the cause of her pain. There was something more to the story that Petey had made them aware of, but judging from this woman's eyes, she hadn't shared the information with anyone. She was holding something in, and he could see the effects it was having on her. Though he wasn't about to pry into her life, he could at least be an ear for her if she needed it.

Scott could see the hesitance in her as she opened her mouth to reply to him. "That's good to know, Mr. Levy, but how many would want to listen to a complete stranger?"

"It's Scott," he smiled at her. "And you may be surprised at the number of people that are pulling for you and Petey to make this work. We want you to make this work for yourselves and for Brooke."

"What do you mean make it work for ourselves?"

"Simple, if you two can't work this out now, while Brooke is still too young to remember, then more than likely she'll grow up without one of you in her life. And that's not fair to any of you, but you and Petey have to figure out what's going on first and foremost. But you're not going to find any answers hiding back here."

Crystal lowered her head knowing he was right. It was in essence the same thing Mike had told her before dropping her off at the airport earlier. She couldn't see forcing Petey out of his daughter's life, but at the same time, she would never give her up. It was something she had been struggling with. She had thought of relocating to Florida since that's where Petey was and it would mean less traveling for all involved. Her business was freelance, so she wouldn't loose customers. It was an idea worth thinking farther on. Despite talking to Petey at least once a day for the past week, she still felt as if she hardly knew him. There was no need to jump the gun. She could decide that at another time.

"I know," she said softly. "It's just… hard, I guess. More so than I thought it would be. I want her to have a normal life, but I want her father to be a part of it, and I don't know how to balance it all..."

She was cut off by the sound of voices coming towards them. Both looked down the hallway to see who the newcomers were.

"Man I can't believe this! After four years, they're just going to disband AMW, then what happens to the tag division? It leaves them with what… four teams at most? What the hell are they thinking?" The voice of one very irate James Storm was easy to pick out even with the distance that was between the two groups.

Crystal couldn't make out the other person yet, but she saw whomever it was rub his face with both hands, saying. "They're taking Chris off TV, meaning no feud with you except through Petey. This is getting ridiculous."

James' gave out a sarcastic laugh as the continued to move closer to where Scott and Crystal sat. "Since when have Chris and I needed someone else to fight our battles? How the hell do they get the fans will buy this stuff?"

"I don't know, man. This has got to stop; Dixie is really pushing it this time. Judging from the talks, Chase and I won't be getting any air time either. No one seemed really happy with the direction of the storylines right now." Andy sighed and leaned up against the wall just seven feet away from her.

She wanted to call out to them, not let them think she was eavesdropping, but something held her back. She could see the anger and frustration seeping from both. Having dealt with Tony in that exact same mood, she was reluctant to draw attention to herself and Brooke. Especially since these two men were more than capable of inflicting serious damage if they so chose. Instead she tried to scoot back into the shadows more.

What she hadn't counted on was Brooke choosing that exact moment to start waking up, alerting the James and Andy that they weren't alone. Instinctively, Crystal stiffened, waiting to see what would happen next. She felt rather than saw Scott take a step closer to her side, ready to defuse the tension.

Two eyes were locked upon hers' and didn't seem to be moving. Swallowing hard she attempted to apologize, even though it had been unintentional.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to listen in. It's just Scott and I was talking…" She jumped down from the storage crate with Scott's help before stepping backwards as her voice trailed off.

James and Andy shared a look before turning back to the much smaller woman before them.

"Whoa, calm down. There's nothing to apologize for. Andy and I were simply letting off steam from the meeting. We didn't mean to startle you."

The southern drawl of The Cowboy held no anger when he talked to her. She stared intently at them both for a moment before nodding and taking a single step closer.

After talking for a few moments, she excused herself to go find Petey. He was her reason for being here and so far they had yet to see him. She headed back the way she'd came and hoped it was the right way. She was turning her forth corner in her journey, not recognizing anything when she bumped into someone. Before she could tighten her grip on Brooke, who was still half asleep in her arms, she felt the person grab her, steadying her.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." The amused voice of Chase Stevens said from above her.

Smiling up at him, she was put at ease immediately. It was hard not to be when he had that wicked grin on his face, his eyes shining with laugher.

"Yes we do, I think I'm going to get a bell to put around you so I know when you're coming."

His grin widened. "Admit it, you just want to be wherever I am to see me. It's ok, I understand."

She rolled her eyes and replied negatively. She laughed as he clutched his chest comically as if she'd wounded him. She had met a lot of Petey's coworkers the last time she was here, but it was impossible to forget this one. Both of The Naturals had made her feel welcome at once. Even with the yelling she had heard from Andy. After he was aware of her presence, he and James had both calmed down.

"Seriously, though, are you two alright?"

"Yes, we're fine. Thanks Chase."

Nodding, he decided to walk with her to her destination. Falling into step with her, they walked for a few moments in silence. Glancing down at her, he watched her movements. She seemed agitated by something.

"Are you really ok? You seem tense about something."

Crystal smiled at the concern in his voice as she replied. "Yes, I'm fine. I just witnessed two of your friends letting off steam, and it kind of scared me."

"Ah, let me guess, Andy and James about the storylines?" Nodding she looked at him quizzically. "None of us are all that happy about what's going to happen in the next few months. And they have the hottest tempers here, but they would never hurt either of you."

She gave him a weak smile before slightly changing the subject. "Why aren't you upset about it? I thought anyone I came in contact with would be in a bad mood."

He threw his left arm around her shoulders as he replied. "I was, but I just decided to get rid of my anger in a more… constructive way than my partner and friend." He showed her his hands before continuing. "There's a punching bag in the warm up area that is a little worse for wear. Just don't tell anyone what you heard. No one's suppose to know yet."

* * *

"Hey, I haven't seen you all night." Crystal said as she entered the locker room.

Petey smiled at her. "I know, I feel bad about that. I asked you to come here, and then I spend no time with either of you."

She waved off his concerns. "Don't worry about it, you come here to work. I understand."

He sat on the bench across from her and watched his daughter play. When she saw he was there, her face broke into a wide toothless grin and he couldn't help but smile back at her. She laughed and clapped her hands as he sat in the floor with her. Petey grinned as he saw Crystal down on the floor with them. Time passed amicably as they entertained Brooke. After having Petey take the ball she was trying to chew on away she looked at him and said, "Da-da."

Petey and Crystal sat in stunned silence for a moment, just watching Brooke. Looking to the other adult in the room, Petey said softly. "Wow."

Crystal's voice was barely a whisper when she responded. "I… didn't expect that."

Seeing his daughter still watching him, Petey picked her up and said. "Yes, Brooke, Daddy's here."

Crystal watched as he cuddled the child closer to him. The emotion was impossible to miss on his face. A tear slipped down her from her green eyes as she watched. Suddenly, her choice seemed so much easier. Taking a deep breath, she started to talk.

"Petey, I wanted to ask you how you felt about Brooke and I moving closer to you."

He was stunned but then he started to smile. As his smile grew larger, he started to laugh. Finally he spoke.

"I would love that."

They smiled at each other before Brooke demanded attention by pulling on Petey's nose. Laughing, they sat on the floor of Petey's locker room playing with her until he was needed for his part of the tapings.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's the next chapter. And as promised, longer than the last. LOL This would have been up yesterday, but I lost all the work I'd done on it when my computer froze up. So tell me what you think and as always constructive criticism is apperciated.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. Though I seem to have lost reviewers. :(


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Same as always. Don't know? Go reread one from a previous chapter. Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Have you lost your mind?!"

He stood before her with his hands on his hips. He stared at her as if she had suddenly grown two heads. Crystal had to bite back the laugh that threatened to slip out. The picture he made was so much like their mother's had been when she had scolded one of her children. Despite the seriousness of the conversation, a smile played on her lips as she answered him.

"No, I'm not. I'm just trying to do what's best for Brooke, and I think being closer to her father is a good idea."

"So, you're going to move hundreds of miles from your home, and family, to live closer to a virtual stranger? And you want me to be happy about this? I'm sorry, your logic seems flawed to me."

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed heavily. The past few weeks had been trying for her both emotionally and physically. She was tired. Crystal felt as if she was running on empty and still had so much to do. It seemed never ending, no matter where she started, no matter how long she worked, she wasn't getting anywhere. Between Brooke, work, Mike, Tony, and the trips to Florida, she hadn't had a moment to herself to think. And it showed.

Her eyes were dull and had dark circles under them. Her skin had started turning ashen, as if she was sick. Her hair was now constantly pulled back whereas she used to love trying out new styles. Even her movements were changing. Her steps were slower, almost sluggish compared to her normal gait. Everything she did seemed to require more energy than she could spend. Sleep was something she hadn't been seeing much of lately. Brooke had started teething and was very vocal on the fact that it hurt, normally waking her up twice a night.

She had never really given any thought to single parents, but now that she was one, she had a whole new respect for them. There was no one to share worries, concerns, or fears. There was no one to laugh with, to watch the special moments with, and to share dreams for the Brooke's life with. Everyday the only person she could relay on was herself. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to ask Mike over tonight. She tended to be more emotional when she was tired, and right now she was worn out. But she had wanted to tell him her plans. She needed him to understand and support her. She knew the worst response was yet to come from Tony, but that was something she could deal with later. For now she looked to her brother who had started pacing the length of her living room.

"Did it ever occur to you that I can't do this alone? That I'm not strong enough? Look at me Mike, I'm exhausted." Her voice was soft, almost defeated as tears started to escape. "I'm so tired I can't think straight, and I'm still trying to come to grips with Katie's death as well as instant motherhood. I haven't even been able to cry, I've been too busy. Maybe I'm doing this as much for me as for her, maybe that's selfish of me, but it will also help both of us. The traveling is getting to us both, and she doesn't understand what's happening. She's unsettled and confused. Her mother's gone and now I keep dragging her all over the east coast. That's no life for her."

"And you think Petey can help you? What does he know of being a father? How do you know he'll stick around? What makes you trust him so much?"

"What do I know of being a mother? How do you know I'll do a good job raising Brooke?"

"Easy, you're my sister. I know you're a good mother, I've seen you with her from the time she was born. I watched you help Katie thru her pregnancy. That told me what I needed to know. That's why Katie changed her will."

"And Petey is her father. I've seen him with her and the way she responds to him. I've talked to him practically every night for three weeks and not just about Brooke either. We talk about a lot of things." She ran her hands through her hair, tugging none too gently as she normally did when she was frustrated with something. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, she continued trying to sway her overprotective brother. "He's told me about his childhood and his family. I've met his friends. He's a good person. Just give him a chance, Mike, for your niece's sake. She needs us all to work together… hell, I need us to. You and Petey are my only form of support, and I need you both alright with the decisions I make. Please."

Wiping the tears from her face, Crystal stood up and walked to the back of the house. She peaked in at the baby to find her sleeping soundly for the moment. She stood watching her for a moment, allowing herself to calm down. She felt like the weight of the world rested solely on her shoulders and it was more than she could handle. Once again she found herself questioning Katie's decisions. Running her finger down the baby's arm, she was conflicted. She couldn't imagine her life now without Brooke, but she also had her doubts that she could do this by herself. Taking a final swipe at her tears, she walked quietly out of the room. After closing the door she went in search of her brother. She found him standing on her deck, staring out at the night, much as she had when Petey had visited. Before she could say anything, Mike spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Crystal. I guess I've just been seeing what I want to and refusing to acknowledge how hard it was on you. I know this has been a lot for you to handle, and I know I haven't been there as much as we both would have liked, and I'm so sorry for that. I love both of you so much and the idea of either of you being hurt…" His voice trailed off for a moment before he shook his head and continued. "You know I'll support anything you want, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying or being protective."

She smiled and walked over to him laying her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't ask you to stop that, as much as it has always annoyed me. It lets me know you care. I want to be able to turn to you and Petey when I need help or when I need to share something good with. I want you two to talk and get along, I want to be able to have everyone over and not worry about tensions ruining the day. I want what you and I have always had to include Petey as well as his family."

"I'll make you a deal. The next time you go down there, I'll go with you. I want to meet these people you're willing to move closer to. And I want to see how Petey does with Brooke. And I'll help you move when you're ready."

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "You've got a deal. I'll call Petey and find out his schedule and we'll all go for a visit. It's not as if I'm moving tomorrow. I mean, I still have a lot of things to do here first. But I'd love the help, big brother."

"And I'll even make you another deal. I'll stay and take care of Brooke while you get some sleep, if you promise me breakfast in the morning. I haven't had your breakfast casserole in so long."

Laughing she nodded. Silence descended on the siblings as they watched the stars come out. It had always been their favorite time of day: The reflection upon the day past and the hopes for the ones to come, a time of relaxation. As she stood looking up at the heavens, she thought of her favorite childhood movie, _Peter Pan_, one line in particular had always made her smile, _'Second star on the right, straight on till morning.'_ She had always imagined herself flying with them, and now more than ever she would love to leave her worries behind. She laughed inwardly at the random turn her thoughts had taken suddenly.

"Mike, do you think Katie loved Petey?"

He looked at her, "where did that come from?"

"It's just something I've been wondering. I mean, it's not like Katie to sleep with strangers, so, I thought it must have been more than that for her."

Mike was silent for a moment before saying. "I don't know if she was or not, but I'd have to agree with you. I think it must have been a strong connection between the two for her to do that."

"You don't… think less of her… Do you?"

"No. I love her just as much now as I ever did. She was my sister, same as you, and nothing could change how I feel about either of you. Why do you ask?"

Crystal shrugged her shoulders. "It's just something she said in her letter. She said she didn't tell us because she didn't want us to change how we thought of her. But she never apologized for it. That's why I wonder if she was in love with him."

"We'll never know her side of things. All we can go on is what we know and what our hearts tell us. But at least now, we can get Petey's side, thanks to you."

"Do you think Katie would have ever told him about Brooke?"

Mike sighed before shaking his head. "I don't know. My heart tells me she would have but my mind says if she waited so long then she never had any intention of letting him know. I couldn't begin to tell you why, though."

Again silence fell for a few moments. Then Mike spoke up after giving her a sideways hug.

"So, since you're moving, does that mean you will also be leaving that jackass you call a boyfriend for good?"

She looked at him seriously for a moment before saying, her voice barely audible. "Maybe it does."

* * *

The sound of Brooke squealing happily greeted Crystal before she even opened her eyes the next morning. She smiled and snuggled deeper into her covers, knowing Mike had the child for a bit. That knowledge caused her to smile. She hadn't slept that well in months, she even felt different as she lay there. Deciding to take full advantage of Mike's presence, she opted to roll over and sleep for a little longer. Casually she glanced at her clock and bolted upright when she saw it was after noon. She hadn't slept this late since she was a teenager. She laughed as she got up and took her time dressing for the day. After pampering herself for the first time in what seemed like forever, she headed out of the room to find her brother and niece.

Mike had Brooke in the air spinning her around gently, and she loved it. She shook her head at seeing both were still in pajamas. Judging by the toys strewn all over the floor, they had had a busy morning. She watched them silently for a moment. Brooke's delighted shrieks of 'eeeeeee' as well as the clapping hands told everyone listening just how much she liked the attention. Mike's smile was just as wide and his laugh just as happy. It had been a long time since those sounds were a staple inside these walls. Right then, Crystal promised herself to change that.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Glad you decided to join us today."

She couldn't stop the grin that spread over her face as Brooke noticed her in the room. Her wide, toothy grin and her laughter were too much to resist. Walking forward, she took the baby from her uncle, saying to her. "Did you have fun with Uncle Mike, little one? Did he feed you yet?"

"Hey!" His offended cry could be heard from back towards the bedrooms where he had wondered. "Of course I fed her. What kind of uncle do you think I am?"

Before she could reply her phone was ringing. "Hello," was her chipper answer.

"_Wow, someone's in a good mood. I guess I don't need to ask how you're doing."_

She laughed. "Hi, Petey, and I'm doing great."

Petey's laugh sounded from the thousand miles that separated them right then. _"I'm glad you're feeling better. You seemed kind of down when you left Florida." _

"I'm feeling much better. Mike stayed the night and gave me a much needed break."

"_How did he take the news of you moving? Do I need to start watching my back?" _

She shook her head despite the fact that he couldn't see it. "No. After he got over himself, he was fine with it. But he insists on helping find the place. How's Canada?" He had told her that's where he was headed for the week, both for work and to see family.

"_Good, but cold. I'm used to Florida weather already. Patrick keeps telling me I'm getting soft." _It was easy to see how much he was enjoying his stay in his home country. _"How's Brooke?"_

"She's good, finally starting to settle down after our trip. Right now she's chasing Mike around the living room. So what are you up to today, another show?"

"_Yeah, I have to be there around four here. But I was wondering, I have a few Indy shows in Ohio and Tennessee next week. Whould you be opposed if I stopped in for a visit?" _

"Not at all, we'd love to have you. Do you know when you'd get here?"

After they set up the details, she hung up and turned back to where she had last seen Brooke and Mike. Finding the room empty except for herself, she wondered into the kitchen and covered her mouth to stifle the laugh bubbling up. Mike was trying to feed the baby lunch, but instead he was wearing most of it.

"Somehow I don't think 'Baby Food Stage One: Green Beans' is quite your color, big brother."

She laughed as he shot her a 'not amused' look. Taking the spoon from him, she started feeding the little girl while he went to change. The rest of the day passed by much the same for the trio. Laughter seemed to be just what the doctor ordered. For Crystal, the only thing that could improve on an already perfect day was if Katie and Petey could have been there to enjoy the day with them. And it wasn't until they were giving Brooke her bath later that day that the only thing that could possibly ruin a perfect day rang the doorbell.

The sibling's looked at each other as Crystal sighed and rose to her feet to answer the summons. Mike's voice stopped her before she got too far.

"Have you told him yet?"

"No, I was hoping to hold off on it until you had Brooke one day. It's not like I'm leaving tomorrow, you know? I've got time, I just don't want to have Brooke listen to the yelling that will go on."

"You aren't telling him by yourself."

She looked at him seriously. "Mike, he's never-"

He cut her off. "There's a first time for everything, Crystal. And I'd prefer to not let it get to that point. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled and nodded at him. "I know, and I love you for it."

* * *

**A/N: **Voila! Chapter 8 is history! So, what did you think? You know what to do by now. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Also I have a question for you all. In the next chapter would you like me to type out the whole conversation Crystal has with Tony? Or just give you the gist in a flashback type thing? Either way will work just fine in the story, I can't decide which to do, so that's why I'm posing this question to you, the readers. LOL Let me know in your review.

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The previous disclaimers are still in effect. Also this chapter contains a warning of character abuse. I do not condone, nor do I try to explain/justify such actions. Please keep in mind that, while this is a work of fiction, abuse is a serious problem. If you or someone you know is dealing with any form of abuse, please seek help. I know this is probably going to be skimmed over, but it puts my mind at ease knowing I warned you.

So now, enjoy! (_Italics denotes flashback.)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

She stared up at the ceiling, the wheels in her mind refusing to slow down despite the late hour. She had been staring at that same spot the entire night. Vacant eyes too dry to blink, tears, that had long since stopped falling, staining her cheeks. Her mind replayed the events of the day over and over, not allowing her the rest she so desperately wanted. Slowly she tried to move her arms from behind her head, flinching with effort. She had remained in the same positions since she lay down, her arms were stiff and the faint bruises on them didn't help either. She was numbed by the conversation she'd had with Tony, and at the same time filled with self loathing for not fighting back. Her mind forced her to relive the conversation and the events afterwards.

_She wasn't surprised at the person on the other side of the door. She was only surprised at the lack of emotion on his face. Normally that would have been enough to send her running in the opposite direction, but with Mike in the house, Crystal felt safe. He didn't even allow her to move through the hall as he cornered her where she stood, his hands on her shoulders insuring she would stay put. _

"_Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" His voice was low and controlled a sure sign that he was more than mad. _

"_What exactly do you mean?" _

"_Who's car is that in the drive way? Didn't I tell you I would catch you in the act, you stupid bitch."_

"_I don't know what 'act' you're talking about, but Mike is here. He's with Brooke right now. What the hell is your problem tonight?"_

"_My problem is that my girlfriend, who is always too busy to spend any time with me, is now sleeping around on me!"_

"_Since when is my brother being at my house considered sleeping around?"_

_Her bravery lasted until he pulled her from the wall, just to push her back against it with more force than he'd ever used with her. Crystal's started cry of pain went unheeded as he lowered his head to her ear before he spoke again. _

"_Listen to me very carefully; you will start watching that mouth of yours. I don't like being upset at you, but you leave me no choice when you backtalk me. I'll tell you what else you will do. You will tell that little brat's father to take her for good. Tell him you don't want her anymore. I will not have my girlfriend prancing around a bunch of men like some slut. Do I make myself clear?"_

_She stood there, eyes wide, paralyzed with fear as his fingers tightened their hold on her upper arms little by little. To her shame, Crystal didn't even attempt to fight out. She knew she should try but she couldn't make herself move. He shook her roughly, causing her head to bounce off the wall several times. His eyes didn't even soften at her pain. _

"_I said do I make myself clear?!"_

_She did the only thing she could as she nodded her head, still unable to speak. Tony gave her a sick smile of satisfaction as he moved his left hand from her arm up her neck to toy with her auburn hair. He pulled her hair to force her head back before lowering his own and kissing her. Crystal didn't dare resist him for fear of what else he may do. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally raised his head and spoke again. This time his voice was deep and husky from desire._

"_As soon as the kid's gone, I expect you to sell this dump and move in with me, is that clear?" Again she nodded as his eyes raked suggestively over her body. "I want to know where you are at all times. Don't worry, darling, one day you'll learn to do as I tell you and then I won't be forced to hurt you like this. The sooner you learn these lessons the sooner it will be over." _

_Before she had time to even consider a reply to that, footsteps were heard at the back of the house headed towards them. Tony turned away from her and opened the door, preparing to make his departure. But before the door closed all the way, he turned back to her with hard eyes giving her one last piece of advice. _

"_Oh, and Crystal, don't forget. What happens between us stays that way. I'd hate to see something happen to that kid. You seem so fond of her…" With that the door finally closed. _

_As soon as she had turned the lock, she drew in what felt like her first breath in hours. Her hands trembled, her legs barely supporting her weight. She rested her head against the cold door while she tried to calm herself down. She tried taking deep breaths but all she got was a loud sob as the tears started falling. _

_Mike stood six feet behind her waiting to see what she would say, but she didn't even acknowledge his presence. When he heard the cries, his anger toward Tony intensified. But he made sure all Crystal could hear in his voce was his concern for her. _

"_Crystal, sweetie, what's the matter?" _

_Hearing Mike's voice she turned and the tears fall faster, harder when she saw him with Brooke in his arms. The look on her face told him all he needed to know as he held his empty arm out to his baby sister. She fell into him, clutching both people to her, as if scared they may be torn from her grasp. Mike held her tightly, whispering soothing words to her, trying to calm her down and find out exactly what Tony had done this time. _

That had been nearly a week ago and she hadn't spoken to or seen Tony since. When she had finally confessed what he had said, three days later, Mike had insisted she get out of the area for a while. He wanted her to go somewhere Tony wouldn't think to look for her, somewhere she could be safe. So she had packed bags for both of them, called Petey to tell him of the change of plans, and then hopped on a plane for Florida. Since she done all her business dealings via cell phone, she had no obligations except to Brooke and Petey, whom she had promised to pick up from the airport that afternoon.

That was why Crystal now found herself staring at a hotel ceiling somewhere in Orlando, Florida. She looked to her right where Brooke lay on the bed. Her sleep, like her behavior as of late, was restless. Even though the baby wasn't able to know what was happening around her, she knew something wasn't as it should be. Brooke had been acting out as a result. She was more prone to crying than laughing, and she was starting to hit at anyone that came near her. Crystal knew it was her doing, so she was hard pressed to be upset at the little girl. Her world had been turned upside down several times over with no sense of righting it. She only hoped seeing her father later that day would calm the fears a child who was too young to be able to express felt.

* * *

Stretching, Petey sighed in relief as the 'fasten seatbelt' sign flashed off, signaling they had arrived. At last he was home again. The flight, while considerably shorter than driving, had seemed to last an eternity. It was only enhanced by the fact that he knew his daughter was waiting for him inside the airport. He had been stunned when Crystal had told him of her change of plans, but hadn't questioned his good luck. After the past three days he'd had, all he wanted was to hold his baby girl and relax. He stood slowly, his back still hurting from the fall he'd taken the night before. Petey filed off the plane and made his way into the building, searching the crowd for two familiar faces.

He smiled as he seen them by the windows overlooking the runways. His daughter had her hands pressed against the glass as she tried to take in everything at once. As he approached them, he heard her talking fast, mostly just babbling, but the occasional word was distinguishable. He grinned as he watched her clap her hands and squeal as a plane took of in the distance. Another one slowed to a stop and Brooke smacked her hands on the glass as if to ask 'do it again.' He couldn't help but enjoy her obvious delight at the normal goings on of an airport. He spoke softly so as to not startle either lady since they both seemed caught up in what was happening.

"Hey, strangers, are you two looking for anyone in particular?"

At the sound of her father's voice, Brooke's head whipped around. Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she smiled at him. Her tiny arms went out to him immediately and he was positive her cries could be heard throughout the building.

"Da-da!"

He laughed as he scooped her up from Crystal's arms. Spinning her around, he marveled at what a change this tiny creature could have on him. One moment he was ready to sleep, the next he was ready to have a triple threat match. All because of the little girl in his arms, he was both humbled and empowered. Petey had never dreamed he would settle into fatherhood at such a fast rate or so completely as he had. He had never considered that a tiny little bundle could flip his world upside down so fast, and he actually prefer it that way. He cuddled her close to him as he kissed the top of her head before whispering to her. "Daddy missed you too, sweetheart."

Crystal stayed where she was, just observing father and daughter. Tears filled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She had expected a change in Brooke, but she hadn't thought it would be so drastic. Just before the plane carrying Petey had landed, Brooke had been fussy and crying. To see her now was a complete turnabout. She tried to squash her sense of failure at not being able to make Brooke happy, as well as the stab of jealousy that it had taken Petey to make the baby smile again. She kept her head lowered so he couldn't see the emotions playing in her eyes. Not for the first time since this had all began, did she question Katie's logic in making her the surrogate mother to her child. So far it seemed as if Crystal was only messing everything up more and more. Nothing she tried had been enough to calm the child down. It had been heart wrenching to endure, and she knew she had no one but herself to blame.

It was only when Petey touched her shoulder that she looked at him. He smiled at her and opened his free arm to her, much in the same way Mike had. A tear slipped down her face as she hugged both to her, unwilling to let either go. Petey had become an amazing friend to her in the short amount of time they'd known each other, and, of course, Brooke was her life. She vowed to do whatever it took to keep herself and those she cared about safe from her apparently deranged boyfriend.

"Ready to get out of here," Petey's voice was low as he led the way to baggage claim then out the main doors and back into the winter sunlight of his adopted home state.

Petey and Crystal made idle chitchat as he gave her directions to his home, where they had agreed to spend what was left of the day together. Some thirty minutes later, Crystal was pulling into the driveway of a modest sized home. If she was surprised by the outside, she was even more so when the group went inside. She had expected to see a bachelors pad, instead she was welcomed in with warm colors, interesting and eclectic paintings, and a sense of being home. It certainly wasn't what she had imagined.

Petey laughed as she mentioned this to him, saying simply. "My mom spent a week helping me decorate this. She said she couldn't stand the thought of me coming home to a cold house. But I think it was mostly so I didn't scare any potential dates away. My mother is obsessed with the idea of me settling down, and soon."

She laughed at that while he fiddled with his bottled water. She waited patiently for him to say what was on his mind. She didn't have to wait long. He pulled his hand through his hair.

"Listen, my parents are flying down here to see the pay per view later this week and… Um, I was wondering if you would be able to be here as well. I really want you and Brooke to meet them."

Crystal smiled and nodded her head. "I think we can arrange that. I'd like to meet them as well."

Petey let out a sigh of relief. He'd been trying to find a way to bring the subject up with her for a week now, but always chickened out for fear of what she would say. Now that it was over, he couldn't understand why he'd been so hesitant to just come right out and ask. Before anything else could be said, the sound of the door opening caught their attention. Even Brooke, who had been content to stand beside Petey's coffee table and wave her rattle in the air, stopped to look at the newcomer.

"Hi, honey. Welcome home," called a very feminine voice from the entry way.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't think alerts are working, yet again, so I hope everyone is able to find this chapter and liked it. Is that enough drama for you for one chapter? No? Well, don't worry, that's just the tip of the iceburg. I guess we all know who just walked in. LOL But trust me, it's just starting to get interesting. Lots more to come! 

I have no excuse for not updating sooner, except laziness. I've already started working on the next chapter, so that should be up soon. :)

As always, a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Please keep it up!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Same as always.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Petey's eyes widened at the sound of Tina's voice. He hadn't expected her to stop by. He glanced over at Crystal, who was staring intently at her feet, and then at Brooke, who simply kept playing. He took a deep breath before saying. "In here, honey. I didn't expect you back tonight."

Her voice became louder as she drew nearer. "I know, I just really… hello."

Petey cleared his throat before he introduced the two women. "Tina, this is Crystal, and my daughter, Brooke."

Crystal stood to shake the other woman's hand, trying her best to smile. Although that seemed to get harder and harder to do. After exchanging their greetings, an uncomfortable silence descended upon them. All three adults tried their best to look anywhere but at one another until Brooke, sensing the tension, started whimpering. Tina glanced down at her and smiled reassuringly.

"She's beautiful. She looks so much like you, Petey."

He smiled at her proudly before sitting in the floor to comfort the confused little girl. He hugged her close and whispered into the child's ear soothingly. Both women sat and watched without speaking for a moment. Both in awe of how fast Petey and Brooke had bonded, he was taking to fatherhood more than either had ever thought he would. Crystal couldn't imagine what he had gone through with the other woman when he had found out about Brooke, and was hesitant to say something wrong. She sat and waited for Tina to interact with the child for the first time. She couldn't help but be leery of the unfamiliar woman when it came to Brooke. Not that she felt she was doing that great of a job, but it was still up to her to make sure no harm came to the baby. Crystal watched as she made the first move, curious to see how it would be received with Brooke's current moods.

Tina sat on the floor across from father and daughter and waited for Brooke to acknowledge her. It took a moment for her to realize someone new was watching her. Brooke looked at the other woman without moving for a second. She laid her head on Petey's arm and seemed to tell Tina who he was when she said. "Da da."

Tina smiled at the baby before picking up a stuffed animal that was beside her and offering it to Brooke. She looked back at her father, who smiled encouragingly at her, then to the new woman before she slow made her way to where Tina sat. Crystal held her breath as Brooke reached for it. Her shoulders slumped in a mixture of relief and sadness as Brooke laughed when Tina shook the animal, tickling her slightly. It was almost more than she could take. Quickly she excused herself to the bathroom Petey had shown her to earlier before her tears fell.

Leaning against the door, watching her reflection as the tears she'd been fighting so long were falling she couldn't help think of what Tony had told her. He wanted her to give Brooke to Petey and never see her again. Her heart ached at the thought of doing such a thing, but now she wondered if it wouldn't be best for the year old. Crystal had dragged her all over the east coast, and with Mike set to leave in two weeks, it would only get worse as she traveled for work occasionally. A sob escaped her as she thought of her life without Brooke. She couldn't fathom not seeing her every morning, spending the day watching her grow and learn.

After what seemed an eternity, but was probably just moments, there was a knock on the door and Petey's voice called to her from the other side.

"Crystal, are you alright?"

Frantically she tried to wipe the tears away, but the harder she tried the faster they fell. Giving up she attempted to speak thru them.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'll be out in just a moment."

Petey frowned, he knew something was wrong with her, and her watery reply did nothing to reassure him. He decided to wait for her to come out and then address the issue. It took another five minutes for Crystal to stop the tears and get her face to a reasonable color. Taking a last shuddering breath, she opened the door and nearly jumped at the sight of Petey leaning against the wall. She attempted a weak smile before saying softly. "Sorry I took so long."

Petey shook his head. "Not a problem. I just want to know what's wrong. I know we haven't known each other long, but we are Brooke's parents, and we have to talk about whatever is going on in each other's lives. Everything we do affects her, and we need to both be involved. If something's wrong with Brooke I want to know about it. Neither of you have been yourself this trip."

Crystal looked at him closely, watching for signs of dishonesty. She didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed when she found none. All she seen was the concern of a father and a friend. It had been a long time since anyone but Mike had worried about her, and it brought new tears to her eyes. She blinked them back and waited till she could speak without crying before she started. Once she did, she couldn't seem to stop. Things that she had long decided to keep to herself came pouring out, as if she couldn't keep it in any more.

Her words astounded Petey; he'd never heard her talk so openly to him about something other than his daughter. But here she was, seemingly letting everything out, as if she'd held it in too long and was about to burst open. He listened to it all without saying a word. Once she had finished, she looked everywhere but at him, waiting for the inevitable, but hoping it wouldn't come. Tony had always told her she was weak for having her fears and insecurities, He had told her others would view her the same way, or that she would never be good enough. Tony would laugh and ridicule her pain and troubles. He was the only person she had to base the reaction her words would have so she was waiting for Petey to do the same.

Instead, his next action shocked her. He simply smiled and held open his arms, inviting her in for a much needed hug. It was the first adult contact she'd had since Mike had visited. A normally independent woman would later be embarrassed to admit it, but she fell into his arms at that moment, trying her hardest not to cry again. Petey held her close, knowing she needed it, and marveled at her strength once again. She had been through Hell in the past six months, and yet she had remained strong for everyone. He wondered if it was because she wanted to or if she felt she had no choice. He promised he would make her see she did have a choice, that she had someone to lean on if she wanted to.

Once she had calmed down, Petey pulled back a little, saying. "Come on, I got a spare bedroom and you need to rest. I'll take care of Brooke tonight. You just worry about you, and we'll talk tomorrow."

"But I can't ask you to do that, I can…" She was cut off when he placed his hand over her mouth.

"You didn't ask, I offered. And I know you can, the point is I _want_ to. I promise I can handle her for a night and tomorrow too if you want to sleep all day. From what you've just told me, you haven't been doing a lot of sleeping. You have someone here that can help carry the weight now; you're not alone in this. You just have to let me."

Seeing that there was no arguing with him, Crystal merely nodded her head in submission to his words. He smiled at her before leading her back into the living room to let her tell Brooke goodnight and so he could explain what was going on to Tina. Then he showed her to the room for her use, giving her another hug and leaving her to sleep. She changed into a T-shirt and shorts Petey had told her were in the drawer. As she lay on the bed, cuddled into the covers, she thought about all she had told him. She had left nothing out, from the things that Tony had said and done, to her fears for Brooke. There was something strangely therapeutic about telling Petey her troubles that had been absent when she'd talked to Mike. Maybe it was the fact that Petey wasn't family and wasn't obligated to make her feel better but did anyway, or perhaps it was the fact that he was Brooke's father and had some of the same concerns as her. Whatever it was, Crystal found herself falling asleep easily and with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

The warmth and brightness of the sun is what woke Crystal up first. Stretching leisurely, she smiled at the new day. It had been months since she had faced a new day with such enthusiasm. Getting out of bed, she headed into the kitchen to fix breakfast for them. She looked at her sleep attire, and then at the clothes she had folded and lay on the dresser. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to change back into them. She walked out of the room quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else that might still be sleeping. Peeking into both the kitchen and living areas, she was surprised to find them empty, and to see it was already ten. Setting everything she would need out, she started working. If Petey was anything like her brother, he would wake up to the smell of food. It seemed the perfect way to say thank you to him for his consideration. She was humming softly when there was a knock at the door.

She hesitated to answer it, as this wasn't her house, but she didn't want it to disturb Petey. Looking through the window on the front door, she blushed seeing one of Petey's co workers out there. Knowing he had seen her and she had no choice but to open the door to him, she smiled at him. "Hey, Josh. Come on in."

He seemed a little surprised to see her answering the door but quickly smiled and walked in. "Hi, Crystal. I didn't know you were staying with Petey."

"Oh, I'm not. Brooke and I were visiting yesterday, and we kind of fell asleep here. I think Petey's still out. Would you like to wait, or should I wake him for you?"

"Nah, I'll just wait if it's alright with you."

"Of course it is. I was just fixing breakfast. Have you eaten? I'd love for you to join us."

Nodding his head, they walked back into the kitchen. Crystal was still somewhat embarrassed about answering Petey's door in pajamas, but Josh just smiled and chatted with her as if he hadn't noticed. He was in the middle of answering her question of how he had gotten into wrestling, when Petey's voice came from the doorway, causing both of them to turn in his direction.

"Something sure smells good." He smiled at Crystal before spotting Josh. "Hey, bro. I didn't know you were stopping by."

The two men did the normal manly hug before Josh responded. "Some of the guys thought it would be a good idea to head to Disney before the Pay Per View. I thought maybe you and Crystal and Brooke would like to join us."

Petey shrugged his shoulders before saying. "It's up to Crystal really."

She was about to comment on it, when a cry was heard from the bedroom area. She made a move to get to Brooke when Petey laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'll get her, you're busy here."

With Petey gone, Josh's attention was on Crystal once again. She tried not to blush as his gaze landed on her, obviously waiting for an answer. When she continued to remain quiet, he prompted her.

"How about you, Crystal, would you like to join us for a day of fun?"

"Wouldn't the others get upset at you for inviting a stranger?"

He shook his head adamantly. "No, the more the merrier and I'd really like it if you were there. Please?"

With her back to the door she missed Petey's reemergence with Brooke. He stood in the doorway listening and rolled his eyes in Josh's direction while shaking his head. Josh looked at him with a blank expression on his face. He shot his friend a look as if to say 'be careful' to which Josh nodded his head. Finally Crystal answered.

"Sure, we'd love to. I need to take Brooke back to the hotel first, though."

Josh smiled at her, saying. "No problem, we're meeting about four this afternoon at the usual spot. Petey can show you where that is. I have to go invite others."

Petey was sitting with Brooke in his lap, trying to feed her, so she decided to walk Josh to the door. Before he was all the way out, he turned back to her and smiled brightly. "I'm glad you're coming with us." With that he was gone.

She stood there for a moment watching where he was, a blush still on her cheeks, before shutting the door. She sat at the table still pondering Josh's visit. "Is he always…"

"Like that? Yes. Don't try to figure him out. It can't be done." He grinned at her as she laughed.

"What does that say about you then? He's your friend."

Petey opened his mouth to respond before he was force to close it again when nothing came out. He just shook his head as her laughter rang out again. This time Brooke got into the act by laughing and clapping her hands. He just smiled while the two ladies with him got a laugh at his expense, even if one didn't realize it.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes! Finally! The stars and moon have aligned to give me a moments peace in which to update! So sorry for the wait. Work has been killing me, plus unneeded drama from friends, and then company... So yeah. At last. LOL

For everyone wanting to see Petey and Brooke alone, don't worry you'll get it soon, and in spades so don't kill me just yet!

On a serious note. For those of you that haven't heard, I wanted to warn you all of one known writer that has been plagurizing her stories. She has two accounts,, but it is the same person. I read and reviewed the stories until I found out what she was doing. Please be careful. Said stories have been reported and removed, but I wouldn't doubt if she tried it again. Please note that stories written by others, even if it is just fanfiction, is still copywrited and belongs to the author alone! If you want more information on the stories, send me a pm or a message on myspace. All info can be found under my profile.

Thats it. Review. You know you want to:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Same as always. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

As soon as they walked into the meeting place, Petey was pulled away by an extra hyper Patrick. Petey called his apologize over his shoulder before they disappeared around a corner. Crystal stared after them with a bemused expression on her face. Shaking her head she slowly made her way to catering. Why they would choose to meet at work was beyond her but she chalked it up to strange minds. After spending so much time here, she could almost find her way without getting lost. Turning the last corner into the hallway of her desired location, she spotted James Storm at the other end, holding a small child. She stopped and debated on retracing her steps to see if there was another way. She was still a little leery of the man after his outburst the last time. She'd never gotten a chance to talk to him before that, so was unsure if that was a fluke thing or if he was always like that.

He spotted her and was headed her way before she could make up her mind. He had a gentle smile on his face, and seemed far less intimidating while carrying a child. She remained cautions, even though his southern drawl was comforting.

"Hey, there, Petey didn't tell me you would be here today. How're you ladies doing?"

"Good and yourself?" Was her somewhat stiff reply, but he just smiled bigger.

"I'm doing great. I've got my daughter here today. But, I just wanted to apologize to you for our meeting last time. I know I scared you, and trust me, if I'd known you were in the hallway I would have controlled my temper. I honestly did not mean to meet you and seem like an ass."

Crystal watched his eyes, looking for something other than what his words conveyed. Finding nothing but sincerity, she relaxed and said. "How old is she?"

If it were possible, Crystal was certain that James' smile would have split his face in half. It was easy to see he was a proud father. As the two talked and watched the children bonding, she found herself becoming comfortable around him. Everyone she had met here seemed to have the same effect. It was an interesting contradiction to what she'd noticed when they were on camera. She was in the middle of telling James about her business when someone literally seemed to jump up out of no where. Letting out a startled cry she jumped back before she'd even gotten a good look at who it was. "C'mon you crazy kids, we're heading out. Just hop in a car."

James just looked at him; he shook his head and then addressed Crystal again. "I apologize for skunk boy here, Seems someone gave him sugar, and I can guess who." He looked to his left with a mock glare.

Suppressing laughter, Crystal watched as Josh and Patrick gave him twin blank looks. The three seemed so different; she wondered how they had gotten to be friends. As they walked she shared her thought. With a laugh James was the first to answer.

"We normally don't hang out together really. Not that I don't like them, its just not something we do. But, Candice, my girlfriend is visiting her family today and we were at loose ends. Josh decided to invite us to tag along."

Nodding, she turned to Josh and Patrick expectantly. Both merely shrugged their shoulders. "We've known each other for years. Trained together, traveled together," was Patrick's answer.

The ride to Disney was short but filled with laughter. Crystal had somehow ended up in the car with James, Patrick, Joel Seanoa, or just Joe as he liked to be called on and off camera, and of course James' daughter. She wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but Brooke was in the car with Petey and a few others she had yet to meet. She was fairly sure that the people at Disney had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

Petey watched as Josh picked Crystal up and carried her on his shoulder over to one of the vending booths. From his distance, he almost couldn't tell if she was fighting to get down or if she was just laughing so hard her body was shaking. He hugged Brooke close to him and just shook his head at his friend's antics. A voice beside him grabbed his attention before he could walk over to them.

"So, what's the deal with you and Crystal anyway? We see you two together a lot." Patrick said.

"She's Brooke's mother, kind of, so if I want to see my daughter then I have to spend time with her too. Why do you ask anyway?"

Patrick shrugged. "Don't know, was just wondering. Josh seems to like her though."

Petey laughed. "Josh like everyone. What are you getting at skunk boy?"

Patrick gave him a blank look saying. "Would you be upset if they did get together?"

"Who said they were getting together? I mean they just got to know each other today. Besides Crystal has a boyfriend."

"No one said they were, it was just something I had noticed is all. But you didn't answer my question. Would you be upset if she did hook up with one of us?"

Petey was silent for a moment before he shook his head. "If she was happy and I still got to see her and my daughter, I wouldn't mind it, as long as who ever it was treated both of them good. Why all the questions about Crystal, are you thinking of dumping your girl for her?"

Patrick shook his head. "Nah, man, I'm happy as I am. I just didn't know if it was something you'd thought about the possibility of."

Petey watched as his friend wandered off. He shook his head and decided to chalk the whole conversation up to the oddity that was Patrick. Walking over to the group, he joined Crystal and Joe, who were discussing movies and favorite actors. He was amazed and very pleased with how well Crystal got along with them all. She seemed to have something to talk about with everyone.

* * *

A startled screech came from her mouth as she felt a hand grab her arm and drag her towards one of the many roller coasters. Following the hand attached to her up the arm and finally to the side of his face, she looked at him strangely. "Has anyone ever told you, you are a very odd person?"

Patrick simply nodded. "Yeah, all the time in fact, but you can't just walk around here and not ride anything. So, who better to ride with than us?"

She looked in front of her to see Retesh Bhalla, Jamar Shipman, and Allen Jones, Sonjay Dutt Jay Lethal and AJ Styles respectively, standing before her. They each smiled as the line moved forward slowly; the four men were sharing traveling stories with her.

Petey smiled at the sight. His smile only grew when he seen her laughing. That was something he now knew had been missing as of late for her. He felt bad about bringing her out here when he had promise they would talk, but judging from her face, it had been a wise move. He looked down at Brooke, who was seated by his feet playing. "Maybe we can work this out after all. We just might be able to handle it."

"Talking to yourself again Williams? How many times do I have to tell you about that?" Petey looked up. Laughing, he scooted over to allow his friend to sit as well, "So, how you doing, Petey?"

"Not bad, I got my girl here, friends everywhere, what more could I want?"

James just looked at him. "Nice line, now how about telling me the truth? You've been quiet all day, and we've been here for a couple hours. So, what gives?"

Sighing heavily, Petey decided to tell him the whole story. He needed someone to talk to about it, and James was the obvious choice. James listened in silence as Petey let go of his troubles. It took a good ten minutes to finish. Both remained quiet for a moment more before James asked his question.

"That's a bad situation for both of them to be in. What are you going to do about it?"

Petey looked stunned. "Me? What can I do about it? She's looking for a place down here, but even then I can't just stay here, I have to work the Indies as well."

James shook his head. "You can do a lot, Petey. Have you thought about going to the police, or helping her get out? I doubt this will be something she can do on her own. He sounds like someone good at mind games, and she's just his newest victim. If he's willing to do that, what's to stop him from going father? Have you two discussed it at all?"

Ashamed, Petey shook his head. "Not yet, she just told me last night, and she was so tired I told her to sleep and we'd talk today. Then Josh stops by. She seemed to need a day of fun. And here we are."

"Just talk to her, see what she wants to do. But don't make her go thru it alone. She's probably scared to death, she'll need you." Silence reigned yet again. "So, where's Tina at? I thought you'd bring her along for this."

"At home I guess, it never really crossed my mind to ask her. She got in late yesterday."

Giving his younger friend a look, James responded with. "Has she even met Brooke and Crystal?"

"Yeah, she met them last night. And before you say it, it wasn't my intention to keep them from her. Just every time I'd see them, she was working or gone."

"You sure that's it, or is it that you just like the idea of keeping your worlds separated?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't get defensive, man, it's just an observation. All I mean is that you don't bring Tina around us much. We know Crystal better than we do Tina. I don't even think most of us have met her. And look at how long it's taken you to introduce Crystal to everyone."

"I told you about Crystal and Brooke immediately." Petey tried to defend, James just shook his head again.

"Yeah, you _told_. We didn't meet her until her next visit or later really, aside from Andy and Chase. You can't keep your lives separated like that. It's not fair to any of the three girls in your life. If you want to be a father, then you have to let Brooke in completely and that means letting Crystal in too. They're a package deal, man. And if you really care about Tina, you'll want her to share every aspect of your life, not just the personal side."

With that James stood up with his daughter and walked over to Joe, after placing a comforting hand on Petey's shoulder. He remained there, thinking of James' words until Crystal's voice came to him as she took the now empty spot beside him.

"Hey, stranger," came her smiling voice. "What are you doing sitting here alone? I thought this was a party. C'mon we need to take Brooke on rides."

She was surprisingly strong to be so small. She managed to pick Brooke up and tug him to his feet before dragging them both to the toddler area. Petey decided to dwell on the conversation later, right now he had the chance to experience some of Brooke's firsts. He sat in one of the teacups with both of them and watched as his daughter's face lit up. She laughed and talked and clapped her hands at them. He couldn't think of a better way to end the day than with the sound of Crystal and Brooke's laughter.

* * *

**A/N:** So here it is, the latest installment. LOL Sorry it's a day late, but I wasn't happy with this chapter, and I'm still not really completely satisfied, but I couldn't put it together any better. Sorry if it seems choppy.

Can you tell my James muse attacked me with a vengence, beer bottle included. :) First the oneshot and now this chapter. Nef told me she wanted to see Alex, so here he is. Now you know what to do. And as always constructive criticism is most appreciated.

Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Same as always. _Italics denotes flashback_. Enjoy!

**Warning:** This chapter contains subject matters that may offend some. Please understand that I do not try to justify nor do I condone these actions. While this is a work of fiction, these situations are very real and are a very big problem. If you or someone you know are dealing with this, please please please get help! Even though most probably skimmed over this, I feel better having said it.

Now, on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Fighting to hold back the tears of both humiliation and pain, Crystal slowly made her way through the terminal. Her movements much more strained than normal, but she tried to pretend that everything was alright. Even Brooke, who was clutching her neck, seemed subdued. As if she could tell something wasn't right. It had been hard for her to leave Petey, even for a few days. And it wasn't until she had seen her uncle's face that Brooke had calmed down at all. The trip back had accomplished several things, they had seen Mike off on his trip to Germany with many tears from all, though Mike would be the first to deny he had been crying. Crystal had packed up her old house and put it on the market. The last thing had been Tony. She cringed at the mere thought of him and what had transpired. A voice calling to her brought her from her thoughts.

"Crystal? Hey, what're you doing here?" The southern drawl of Chase Stevens drifted to her.

With her free hand she wiped the tears from her face before turning to look at him with a fake smile.

"Hi, Chase, we just got back from North Carolina."

"So you are moving down here. Good for you."

Careful of the child, Chase reached around to give her a half hug. Crystal bit her lip to stifle the cry in her throat, but she couldn't stop herself from stiffen up at the contact. She knew she hadn't hidden her reaction well enough when she felt him pull back and seen the smile disappear. She tried quickly to think of an excuse for her behavior, but it was all for not when he moved slightly behind her and pulled her hair to the side from where it lay down her back. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes but she refused to look into his eyes. She didn't want anyone to know, but especially not the man beside her.

Without saying a word, Chase slid her overnight back from her shoulder and placed it with his own. Picking up her hand, he led the way out of the building. It wasn't until they were beneath the warm Floridian sunlight that either spoke.

"Is your car here?" She nodded her head. "Good, let's go."

She led the way to her car, not even knowing why or what he had in mind. He put their bags in the trunk while she buckled Brooke into her safety seat. Signaling for the keys, he held the passenger side door open for her. When he had started the engine and was on his way out of the parking lot, Crystal finally spoke up. "Where are we going, Chase?"

"We're going to talk, and I know just the place to do that at."

Silence once again descended on them. Each lost in their own thoughts while Brooke played with her teething rings in the back seat. Crystal sat there trying to figure out what she would say to the questions she knew were coming. How could she answer someone else's when she was still trying to figure out how this had happened? Her mind was a jumble of emotions and thoughts, with seemingly no end or order.

Chase's, on the other hand, were very ordered. His main concern was making sure Crystal was alright then finding and beating Tony to within an inch of his life. How anyone could think they had a right to lay their hands on another person, especially one of his friends… His grip tightened on the steering wheel but he was careful not to go any faster than he was.

It seemed like forever before they pulled into his desired location. He helped her out then took Brooke from her, once again grabbing her hand and led the way into the café. He motioned to the back and Crystal was grateful. The farther away they were, the less chance of someone overhearing or recognizing him. Once they had Brooke entertained with a coloring book and crayons, the couple placed their orders. As soon as the waiter had left, Chase's eyes focused on her. She felt her face warm under his gaze and looked everywhere but at him.

"Um... What was it you wanted to talk about, Chase?"

"You know what I want to talk about. I want to know what happened. And I want you to start from the beginning. Why did you go back alone?"

She opened her mouth to tell him as her mind flashed back to the conversation she had had only a few days ago with Petey…

"_I'm going back." _

_Her announcement was met with silence from her companion. She stood at the window looking out into the rain. He probably thought she was crazy, and maybe she was, but this was something she had to do. Mike was leaving and she needed to get her house packed up. In the three weeks she had been in Florida, Petey had shown her everything she could want in life. A father for Brooke, a friend and confidant for herself; he had introduced her to his friends, and they had become hers as well. She smiled as she thought of all the people that had taken her in so openly, Crystal was glad she wasn't facing Petey when she felt her cheeks warm at the thought of one in particular. _

"_Are you sure? I can go with you." The concern was easy to detect in his voice._

_She sighed and replied, "I don't think so. I need to do this myself. I mean, I'd love to stay here and pretend that there is nothing in North Carolina that I need to finish, but we both know there is"_

"_What about Brooke? Where will she be during this?" _

_She smiled at the fatherly concern in Petey's voice. "With Mike, he's going to take her for a few hours while I tie up loose ends. Don't worry; she'll be safe with him."_

_He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Petey knew she wasn't nearly as calm about this as she appeared. They had gotten to know each other well, he could see through her now. The fact that she wouldn't look at him now, make it clear to him that she was more nervous than she was letting on. Not that he blamed her. She hadn't exactly left there in the best of circumstances. _

_Resting his head on her shoulder he said softly. "What about you? Who's going to keep you safe?"_

_She never seemed to realize it wasn't just his daughter that he worried about. Crystal had come to mean a lot to him, and not just because she brought Brooke into his life, She was a wonderful person in her own right, but never seemed to listen when he told her that. He didn't expect her to now, either, but he continued to try. _

"_I don't want anything happening to you either, Crystal. You're my friend, let me help."_

_She shook her head without moving her gaze from the view offered by the window. "It would only make him worse if I arrived with someone else. I'll be fine, don't worry. I mean it's just a couple of days. It's not like I want to do this, but I have to, you know?"_

_Squeezing her gently once more before backing away, Petey sighed and nodded. "Okay then, but I want you to call me, and not just to tell me you made it alright. I want to know you're safe while you're there." _

_She smiled and agreed. "I'll see when we can get the flight out. Hopefully this will all be over by the weekend, then, when we get back, the house should be ready for us."_

_Petey had made good his promise to help them find a new home. The new house was just a short ten minute drive from Petey's, and still in a safe area so that Brooke could play outside. It had taken a little over a week of hunting to find one that met both adult's standards. Safe and convenient, spacious but cozy: with both being just as stubborn as the other, they had haggled over the details none stop until they had seen the last one. It was perfect. Four bedrooms, two baths, the kitchen facing the east for the morning sunlight, with an office area as well as a large family room, and a spacious backyard: they had fallen in love with it immediately and Crystal had signed the papers right then. _

_Everything seemed to be falling into place for them; all that was left was to end the chapter of her life in North Carolina. It sounded easy enough, but in reality it could be the hardest thing she had done, besides loosing her sister. Saying goodbye to Mike and not knowing when or if he would return or in what shape he would be, packing up her old house, ending it with Tony, if he hadn't already figured out it was over. It was the last one that terrified her the most. She could no longer deny his problem as she had in the past. She had come to understand that it was Tony, not her, with the problem, that she didn't deserve the treatment he gave her. That she could do better, that she was perfect without him._ I'll be fine_, she thought to herself._

Chase watched her eyes as the emotion played on her face. She was staring out into space, almost like she was reliving it. When he saw the tears forming he reached over and touched her arm, reminding her that he was there. Once she was looking at him he asked. "Did you have a good time with Mike?"

She smiled but still the tears shone brightly. "Yes, we did. Seeing him off was so hard. I mean, I don't know if I'll ever see him again, and he's the only family I have now besides Brooke. I'm going to miss him so much." She wiped the tear away as if fell down her cheek.

Chase squeezed her arm in comfort and smiled weakly, knowing there was nothing he could say to ease her worry. So, he offered his silent support while she continued.

"Packing took a while, and won't be here for a week. That's where Tony found me…"

_Wiping the sweat from her forehead before it could sting her eyes, Crystal paused what she was doing and surveyed the room. She hadn't known she had collected so much stuff until she was packing it all up. Of course most of it was Brooke's. She smiled at the thought of the little girl. She was currently with Mike having the time of her life. He had promised to take her to the park and to his base to show her off. She sighed, not wanting to dwell on what could happen to her beloved older brother, she pushed the thoughts from her mind and continued. _

_It wasn't until three hours later when the doorbell rang that she stopped again. Thinking it was Mike needing something for Brooke, she hurried to answer its summons. "Mike, I don't understand why…" Her face paled as she seen who was standing there. _

"_Hello, darling," Tony smiled and moved her over to enter. "I see you've finally decided to move in with me. I must say, it took you long enough."_

_For a moment, Crystal stood in stunned silence. Sure she knew she would have to face him, but she hadn't expected it to happen now. In her mind it was on her terms and not in an empty house. She didn't even realize they were moving until he pulled her into her bedroom. He forced his mouth onto hers and pushed her against the wall. When she felt his hands under her shirt, she started to react. Twisting and squirming to get away she cried out. She placed her hands flat on his chest and tried to shove him backwards. By sheer luck she managed to get enough room to move out of his grasp. She quickly put space between them. _

"_Stop it."_

"_Oh come now, you're not still mad at me are you? I promise now that you've gotten rid of that damn brat things will be different."_

_Her eyes sparked with anger at that comment as she said. "I didn't 'get rid' of her. She's with Mike saying goodbye. I'm not moving in with you, Tony. In fact I'm moving _away_ from you. If you hadn't gotten the idea yet, let me spell it out: It's over." _

_She hadn't even realized he'd moved when she felt the stinging blow and her head whipped around at the force of it._

"_Are you sure you don't want to rethink that? You know what happens when you defy me, Crystal."_

"_It's over Tony, accept it and leave." _

_Her skin crawled as he let loose what she could only describe as a maniacal laugh. Though she didn't have time to dwell on it as she was doubled over after he punched her in the stomach, she lay there tying to catch her breath when he picked her up by the hair. She couldn't even cry out at the pain. He tossed her to the side and he head snapped back, crashing into her night table by the bed. Wincing in pain, she tried to focus her eyes from the spinning room. She barely was able to make out the bed beside her when he pulled her up by her arm and pushed her repeatedly into the doorway, almost emphasizing his words with every push. _

"_You're not going anywhere, _dear_. In fact, you're going to tell Mike to take that brat back to Florida and leave her, aren't you?"_

_Crystal managed to weakly shake her head negatively. His fist soon met with the side of her head, rocking her back again. Tony moved away to pace the room and she took the opportunity to stumble towards the stairs as fast as she could. Tripping over a box, she started crawling on her hands and knees to find her only means of escape. She had just felt the top one when Tony's hand grabbed her by the back of the neck and lifted her up. She tried to struggle, but her small 5'5" frame was no match for his over 6' one. _

"_So, you want to go downstairs? You're trying to escape? Alright," he set her on her feet, right by the steps. _

_She tried to find the railing and get away as fast as possible, having an idea of what he had in mind, but she wasn't fast enough. The only sound was her terror filled scream as he punched her on the back of her neck and shoved her down the steps. Her head hit hard onto the wooden floor at the base of the stairs. Darkness was consuming her. The last thing she heard was Tony's voice saying. "I'll see you soon dear." _

"I don't know how long I lay there. Mike found me when he brought Brooke back and rushed me to the hospital. I have a Grade two concussion, a cracked rib and a bunch of bruises and scrapes from the landing. I just… I couldn't lose Brooke. She means so much to me…"

Chase had remained still and quiet mostly because he was pissed, but when he seen the tears silently sliding down her face, he got up and moved to her side. Gently as possible he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Shhh, its alright. You're safe now; I won't let anything happen to you. You never have to give her up." He whispered into her hair.

She pulled back slightly to look at him. Her green eyes met his blue ones, looking for any sign of deceit. Finding nothing but compassion and concern, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him while more tears fell.

It wasn't until the waiter brought their order that they separated. Chase moved back on his side while Crystal set Brooke's within her reach. Silently agreeing to change topics, they both were able to relax and enjoy each other's company. It seemed like just minutes later when they were pulling up to Chase's hotel. Climbing out to switch sides, Crystal met him in front of the car and hugged him.

"Thank you, Chase, for everything."

"Any time, honey, you can always talk to me. I'll always listen." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, returning the hug.

She watched him walk into the hotel as she climbed into the driver's seat. Just before the door shut behind him he turned, flashed her smile and winked. She couldn't stop the flush that came to her cheeks as she smiled and laughed at his antics. With one last wave, she pulled out and headed back to Petey's.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay for this chapter. I was suffering from writer's block. This chapter was hard to write, and then the muse didn't want to cooperate. LOL. I know alerts are down once again, so I hope everyone is able to find this update. 

So, what did you think? Don't forget to leave me a review. I love reading them. :)

Also, as a special treat for you all, my good friend nefertina-shanf is tossing around the idea for a oneshot semi dealing with this story. If you haven't read her stories, go do so. They are amazing!

I'll try not to keep everyone waiting so long for the next chapter. Til then, I'm out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

**Chapter 13**

He quietly pushed the door open and stepped into the darkened room. He smiled slightly at the sight that greeted him. She lay curled up on her side, thumb hanging limply from her mouth, and clutching a stuffed rabbit to her stomach. It was still hard to believe that he'd been blessed enough to have her in his life. She brightened his day, made everything seem so new, and she was only a year old. His daughter: everyday he both thanked and questioned Katie. He questioned her for not telling him sooner, for not allowing him to be part of her life, for not being there when he woke up that fateful morning so long ago. He thanked her for giving him this angel, for telling Crystal the story that sent her seeking him out.

Petey had no idea how long he stood there watching Brooke sleep. When she started to whimper in her sleep, he placed his hand on her back and rubbed soothing her instantly. Finally, after she was sleeping soundly, he moved to sit in the chair by the window. Alternating watching his daughter and looking out the window, Petey finally allowed his thoughts to take over. Crystal had told him everything that had happened on the trip to North Carolina. He was disgusted with Tony, that any one could ever think they had a right to do that to another. He was honest enough to admit he was feeling guilty. He hadn't been there to help her; he hadn't been there for her to run to. Yet another thing he had failed in, at least in his mind. And he would be damned if he didn't do everything in his power to right the situation now, even if it was too late.

His heart hurt at the thought of what Crystal had endured both this last time and all the instances before. It would seem strange to some that it bothered him so much. Most would say that his profession would dictate that things like that not trouble him, but in actuality, it was the opposite. Yes, he got in the ring several times a week and fought with one or more of his coworkers, but that wasn't _real_. No one went out with the intent to hurt the others in the ring. In fact, they each took care to make sure that none were hurt. It was never anyone's intentions to seriously harm another.

But this…This was different. Tony had set out to not only harm, but possible kill Crystal. And who knew what he would have done to Brooke had she been there. And that was something he couldn't understand. Crystal had never done anything to warrant that treatment. This brought him back to his sense of guilt.

Petey sighed and shook his head of his thoughts, knowing it wouldn't do him any good to continue his train of thought. He stood up and made his way slowly to the door, stopping to check on Brooke one last time before he exited the room. He walked across the hall to check on Crystal, who was able to sleep in a semblance of comfort thanks to the medicine from the hospital. Walking in quietly, he tucked the covers around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Crystal." He whispered before closing the door once more and heading to his own room.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to stay here." Petey looked at her, unsure if he should push the issue or let it go.

"Yes, I'm sure. There's not much I could do here. Everything has been packed for the new house for the most part. Thank you for that by the way." She smiled at him, knowing he had done more for her than she deserved.

The car ride to the Impact Zone was quiet other than Brooke's babbling in her car seat. Both adults were content with letting their thoughts wonder. It had been nearly two weeks since she'd been back in Florida, and the house would be ready to move into in just two days. As moving was still somewhat painful for her, Petey had taken it upon himself to make sure she and Brooke had everything packed up and ready to go. He had also done his best to make sure he spent as much time at home as possible so that he could help with his daughter. Watching as he and Brooke became closer had been just what she needed to convince herself that she had done the right thing. The child had calmed down since he'd come into her life. Even her attitude towards Crystal had started to improve.

At first, Crystal had attributed the changes to Petey being present, but then when he'd be gone, she noticed Brooke still smiled at her just as wide as she did with him. She had become more affectionate, like the baby Crystal remembered. Her fears over loosing Brooke were slowly starting to fade as she came to realize that the child needed both of them. Her heart swelled with love when Brooke would turn her full smile in her direction, her eyes would become misty every time Petey would sit on the floor to play with her. It was the little things that they both had missed in each other's lives. And it was that that told her, more so than anything, she had made the right choices.

A slight tap on her shoulder brought her back to the present. She looked to her right, surprised to find the car stopped and her door opened. Petey crouched there, trying to make sure she was alright, ready to take her back if she said the word.

"Crystal? We're here. You sure you still want to do this?"

She smiled and nodded her head. She slowly made her way out of the car while Petey grabbed Brooke and swung her on top of his shoulders, much to her enjoyment. She tried to prepare herself for other's reaction to her once inside. The slight nervousness she had been fighting intensified the closer they came. She didn't want anyone to think less of her for allowing Tony to do this to her. She bit her lip and attempted to appear calm as Petey moved in front of her to open the door.

Somehow they made it to the locker room without seeing any curious eyes. They agreed to meet in catering then he disappeared inside the room, leaving Crystal and Brooke to wander. They followed the hall to the end, peeking both ways, Crystal seen only techs busy preparing for the shows. Heading to the right, she murmured to the child in her arms, trying to pass by unseen. Of course, since that's what she wanted, the opposite would happen.

Just as she was about to turn another corner, a voice called her name. She stiffened, not really wanting to share the story of what happened repeatedly, but knowing there was little she could do about it. Her eyes widened as she caught a look at who was approaching her. He was the last person she had expected to seek her out. He walked up to her and offered a smile in greeting.

"Hi, Scott, how're you doing?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Her eyes darted around to make sure no one was listening. "Why would you think that?"

He gave her a hard look, but refrained from mentioning the obvious bruises. "It just seemed like you were limping. I thought you may have been hurt."

She smiled gratefully at him before responding. "Oh that. Yeah, I kind of managed to… Well, it's a long story really…"

He simply nodded his head without saying anything. They started walking again, not really having a destination in mind. A few minutes later not a word more had been spoken and the trio found themselves in the arena just to the left of the heel ramp. Finding a couple of foldout chairs, they sat down.

Crystal finally broke the silence. "Why are we out here?"

He gave her a half smile before replying. "I like sitting in the audience before the shows. Kind of reminds me of what it's like to be a fan. As for why you're here, I just thought you'd like to see more of what Petey, and the rest of us do."

Silence descended once again, only broken by Brooke's playing from where she sat at Crystal's feet. Scott watched as Crystal looked around, trying to take it all in at once. He watched his friends prepare for the show while he observed her from the corner of his eye. He seen her shift uncomfortably and knew it was due to her ribs. He frowned as she flinched every time someone would walk by and smile at her and knew she was remembering. His heart gave a slight twist when he seen her trying to disappear into the shadows around them. And he knew.

He knew everything that hadn't been said before when he'd met her. He knew what Chase had eluded to earlier that day, even if he didn't know why it had been Chase telling them instead of Petey. He also knew it would take the young woman sitting beside him a long time to heal: If she was ever able to at all. He normally wasn't a violent person, despite his line of work but he had the urge to go and find the guy that had done this and give him a taste of his own medicine. He continued watching her for a few more moments before finally breaking the silence.

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

Crystal blinked up at him, "Talk about what?"

"Whatever it is that's got you so out of sorts tonight." He thought that playing clueless would give her a chance to open up.

"Nothing to talk about really, went to pack things up in North Carolina, seen my brother off, got beaten up by my ex-boyfriend… That's pretty much it."

Her nonchalant attitude about it worried him. "You say that as if it's an everyday thing."

"For me it was," she whispered. "And I never knew why. What did I do to make him hate me so much?"

"Did you ever thing that maybe it wasn't you that had a problem, but him?" Scott responded just as quietly.

She blinked at him again. "No, that can't be right. We didn't start out bad, you know? It was good at first."

"Maybe he was just hiding who he really was. Maybe he only allowed you to see what he wanted at first."

"Then how do I know from here on? Do I just think that everyone is faking? Is there something I missed that should have given him away?"

"One mistake should not rule the rest of your life. I don't think you missed anything as much as you didn't know what you were seeing."

He watched her thinking over what he'd said and if he hadn't been right beside her he would have missed the barely audible "maybe" that reached his ears a moment later. He didn't want to push her too hard, just wanted her to think about what he'd told her. He let the subject drop, choosing instead to watch those in the ring working out their matches.

* * *

"Hey, strangers," she said as she approached the duo.

They turned around in mild surprise, both smiling when they saw her there. "Hey, Crystal, what brings you our way?" Andy said trying to ignore the sickly yellowish bruises he could still see faintly on her skin.

She did her best to grin at them before saying slyly. "Oh, nothing really, I just thought it would be better if we walked together instead of running into each other."

Chase laughed as Andy rolled his eyes. "I told you he was a regular Casanova."

"Oh, but you've ran into me a few times too, Chase." She reminded him, still grinning slightly.

He winked at her before responding with, "Only because you want me to."

Chase moved to allow her to walk between them, giving her a sideways hug in the process. Then, ignoring the questions he could see in Andy's eyes left his arm there to guide her. Andy watched her for a reaction, knowing that she had flinched from anyone so much as waving at her. Either she didn't notice or she didn't care that his friend's arm was around her shoulders. He looked more closely into her eyes and, noting the faraway stare decided it was the former. He cleared his throat to break the silence before asking where she was headed to.

She blinked her eyes back into the present before replying. "Well, I left my phone in Petey's car and I was on my way to get it."

Deciding to walk with her, The Naturals bantered back and forth with each other. Crystal just shook her head with a slight smile. _One thing is for sure_, she thought, _things are never boring around here_. One of the men beside her thoughts was along the same line, just for a different reason. He had been wondering for a week why his tag partner had been acting a little strangely. And judging by the way he was behaving around Crystal, he had his answer.

_Yup, definitely not boring_… he thought with a grin.

* * *

**A/N:** First and for most: My deepest and sincerest condolences to the Benoit family at this time of loss and grief. I can't seem to wrap my mind around what has happened. I'm still in shock over the news. Chris Benoit was the best. A champion, even without the gold, and a role model… Regardless of what the coming days and weeks may hold, I will always remember him as just that. I miss him already.

My condolences also go out to 'Sensational" Sherri Martel's family. She was a joy to watch and will be sorely missed.

As well, my condolences to Jeff Jarrett and his family with the loss of Jill. Each and every one of their families are in my thoughts, heart and prayers.

Now, with that said, I want to apologize for the wait on this chapter. It honestly wasn't my intention; it seemed like whenever I would start to work on it, something would come up to distract me. But know that I am already working on the next one and that should be up tomorrow. I'm hoping this chapter was somewhat worth the wait. Expect the next one to be longer and more emotionally charged.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Same as always.

**Chapter 14**

Petey's brow furrowed as he continued listening to the person on the other end of the phone. He wasn't really sure how this conversation had come about but he knew he didn't like it. He tried to be open minded about most things, but what this person was asking him to do seemed so wrong and dirty. He shook his head to clear his thoughts away just as the other person paused. Taking this as his cue, he stated flatly. "Are you kidding me?"

"_Don't get mad at me, Petey. All I'm saying is to think about what I'm telling you."_

"After everything that's been going on, you expect me to do something like that? Where would you ever get the idea that I would," his exasperation was coming thru clearer than what he wanted, but he couldn't seem to stop it. This had to be the stupidest idea he'd ever heard. And to be coming from his girlfriend was even worse.

"_Very easily actually, I mean she's been through so much lately. She's trying to get back on her feet again after leaving her home and family behind. Add to that what her ex did to her not that long ago. I would think you'd jump at the chance to do this."_

Her high pitched voice was starting to grate on his nerves. And the fact that she tried to rationalize this didn't help. Still he tried to remain calm, "Why would I 'jump at the chance' to hurt her?"

"_You're looking at it the wrong way, sweetie. It wouldn't be hurting her, more like giving her extended time to heal. Meanwhile you'd get to spend time with Brooke."_

"Tina I can do that now. Sure, Crystal and I haven't got it all figured out yet, but we are working on it. If you talked to her more you'd know that."

"_Yeah I know she's prefect. But tell me something, what's to stop her from packing up and leaving? You have no written agreement between you to say that you can see your daughter. She could disappear tomorrow and you'd never see either of them."_

He wanted to call her on the jealousy he could hear in her voice but the rest of what she said left him speechless. His mouth opened and closed several times before he could utter a sound. It was a moment before he realized that she had hung up. Petey shook his head in confusion, unable to even begin thinking on what she had said. .He replaced the phone on its base and walked into the living room where his daughter was playing. Crystal had agreed to let him watch her while she caught up on work.

He grinned. Brooke was busy running her tiny hands all over a textured book he had gotten for her. Petey had tried to read it to her, but all she wanted was to touch. Her face lit up as he walked over and lifted her out of the playpen he had set her in while he'd been on the phone. She clutched the book and kicked her feet in happiness. Petey couldn't stop his grin from widening as he cuddled her closer to himself. She patted his cheek and said. "Dada!"

"Yes, sweetheart, Daddy's here." He sat down with her on the floor, knowing she wouldn't stay if he put on the couch.

He watched as she used the table to pull herself up into a standing position, half facing the table and half facing the television which played softly in the background. One hand gripped the edge of the table while the other reached towards the bears that were dancing across the screen. He listened to her babbling, only being able to make out the occasional 'bye-bye' and 'no'. Eventually she looked back at him, her smile nearly splitting her small face as she moved around the table, keeping a hold of it at all times. He knew what she wanted him to do. It was a game they had been playing off and on all day.

Petey slowly stretched towards the table, making sure she could see his face the entire time. Finally his hand was just an inch to the left of her legs. He waited an instant before running his fingers lightly under her foot. She squealed loudly and slapped her hand on the table. A second later his hand brushed her side, much to her delight. Using both hands she grabbed his much bigger hand in hers saying, "Dada!"

He laughed before gently disentangling his hand lest she decide to take off running with it. Petey walked around the small table, picking her up and rubbing his face into her stomach. Brooke squealed and laughed louder, grabbing at his hair. He spun her around in a fast circle before walking towards the kitchen. "Hungry, sweetheart?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but still laughing at her emphatic nod.

"_All children love hot dogs." Crystal laughed. "Just make sure she eats something else with it."_

Taking Crystal's words to him to heart, he put Brooke into her highchair and went to the refrigerator to get out her dinner. He set the jar of mashed peas and carrots on the kitchen table, careful to keep it out of her reach, along with her spill proof cup filled with milk. He heated the hot dog up, while he listened to her talk, adding an occasional comment as if he knew what she was saying. Once it was done, he removed the skin and cut it up into pieces placing a few at a time onto her highchair tray. He smiled at her enthusiasm even as he watched her closely to make sure she didn't choke.

Once she had eaten her fill, he removed her and walked into the bathroom. He filled the bath tub with just a little lukewarm water and placed her inside, adding a few toys. Keeping her in his sight, he set her pajamas on the counter before kneeling on the floor to wash her. By the time he was done, she was clean and happy and he was dripping water everywhere. Laughing, he placed Brooke on his bed and changed into a dry shirt before making his way into the family room.

By the way she was rubbing at her eyes, Petey knew it wouldn't be long til she was sound asleep, and he wanted to enjoy every moment of this he could. He turned the television down and picked up one of the books Crystal had brought with them. Stretching out on the couch, he settled Brooke into the crook of his arm and started the story. Brooke sat completely still, mesmerized by the sound of her father's voice and the bright colors in the book. Half way through and the child was sleeping soundly. Petey smiled and moved her closer to him, making sure not to wake her.

His friends James and Allen had told him that it was moments like these that made life worth while. And even though he had agreed with them, he'd never known just what it was like. He could've never imagined the humbling yet powerful feeling of having another life dependent upon him. Brooke brought him joy even as she scared him to death. He kissed her forehead gently, whispering, "I love you. Sweet dreams, baby," before he closed his eyes, the smile never leaving his face.

* * *

It was late by the time Crystal pulled up to Petey's house. She had taken full advantage of the day he'd offered her by taking Brooke. She'd finished unpacking into the new house, spent some time working, and then decided she needed an evening of pampering. She'd laughed at first, but it had been an idea she couldn't turn away. She'd spent time soaking in a nice warm bath, then eaten her dinner leisurely, instead of rushing like she normally did. She'd curled up with the new James Patterson book that she'd gotten but never had a chance to read. Crystal had managed to curb her desire to call Petey a few times, knowing he'd take it that she didn't trust him. Instead she'd forced herself to be content with one call during the midday, then turned her mind to other things. It had been hard for her to let Brooke go for a whole day, even with her father. She knew it was something else she'd have to work on.

Walking up the pathway to his door, she let herself in with the key he'd given her for just such an occasion. At first she was a little startled by the lack of sound and light. After letting her eyes adjust to the dimness of the house, she made her way into first the kitchen, seeing the remnants of their dinner, then into the living room. The sight that met her eyes brought a smile to her face and at the same time, tears to her eyes. She stood behind the couch, looking down on its occupants. Brooke lay on her father's chest, with his arms securely around her, his head bent towards hers, as if smelling her hair and her tiny hand filled with the material of his shirt. She almost hated to disturb them, but knew she had to. She lightly placed her hand on Petey's shoulder, shaking slightly. She laughed quietly at the bewildered expression on his face as he tried to figure out where he was and what had woken him.

"Hey," his voice was groggy with sleep.

"Hi. Sorry to disturb you, I just wanted you to know I was here." She smiled down at him, stilling his movements to get up. "I was wondering if it would be ok for Brooke and I to stay here? I don't like to have her wake up in a place she didn't fall asleep in the night before, at least when I can help it."

"Of course you can, you know that. Did you have a good day to yourself?" Petey said, coming back to himself a little more.

She nodded. "It was great. Thank you so much, Petey, I had no idea how much I needed it. I can't wait for you both to see the house now that it's mostly unpacked. Got some work done, and then took some time to just relax."

He smiled at the look on her face. She seemed almost like a new person, completely rejuvenated. Her eyes were brighter, her body more relaxed. There was a glow about her that he hadn't seen in months, not since Brooke's birthday party. He made a mental note to try to do this more often for the both of them. Of course it was no hardship for him to take care of the angel in his arms.

"Good. Let me get her into bed, then do you want to talk?"

Her smile widened as she replied. "I'd love to. Adult conversation is something that I miss on a daily basis sometimes." She laughed softly. "Meet you on the back deck?"

He agreed and she moved into the kitchen while he stood carefully with Brooke in his arms. He heard her in the kitchen fixing the tea she liked so much as he tucked Brooke into her baby bed. Kissing her on the top of her head, he turned and wasn't surprised to see Crystal standing in the door. He smiled as she made her way over to the baby, giving her own goodnight wishes before proceeding him from the room.

He knew he had made the right choice in asking her to talk, and there was a lot to discuss between the two of them. Petey was determined to make tonight the night they had a long needed heart to heart.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww! Finally Petey and Brooke get a day together! LOL Sorry for the delay, life has been crazy for me, and will only get worse in the coming week. I decided to break this chapter into two, just because it seemed right. I didn't want this one to be too busy. But I can tell you the next one is a chapter I've been waiting to write since I first started planning this story. The bad news that it'll be a week or so before it's up. Sorry.

Anyway, you know what to do. Review. :)


End file.
